The New Order: International Cooperation
by alice.terry
Summary: AU. Voldemort won final battle, muggles and blood traitors imprisoned in work camps. Lissy meets a nice guy, but what happens when Oliver turns out to be a wizard? can they help the new resistance? Summary not as good, story is much better!please R&R.
1. Prisoner Stone

**Author's Note: So, this is my first story! I'm excited to see what you all think, so please review after reading! I'm totally open to suggestions and criticisms. :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything about the Harry Potter Universe. All I own is my OC, and the plot here. **

Chapter 1: Prisoner Stone

She looked around the large, crowded room from her spot at the edge of the twin-sized spring board she was to sleep on. She looked out over the many others girls in their "beds", lying uncomfortably, most with dirty faces and a few scrapes. She looked out the small barred window, the moon and stars twinkling in the distance.

She couldn't help but wish she was out there, again. In the real world, away from all this horrible labor she was forced to do. She wished she never would have traveled to England, regretting ever having imagined its beauty and magnificence. She wished she could be back in her house in America, clutching her small stuffed tiger as she slept silently. That was almost five months ago, back before she was captured, forced to work day by day in harsh conditions, while men with fierce expressions and strong arms towered over her. That was back when she was happy, when she was naïve, when she knew nothing about magic, or the evil that was the wizard race. That was back when she was a simple "muggle", as she came to be called here, free from the torturous men and women that are wizards and witches.

She looked down as her friend sleeping in the cot next to hers turned over, and stared at her.

"Lissy, what are you doing?" the older girl asked.

"I'm just looking out the window, Teri, I-"

"Don't you know they'll hex you if they see you sitting up when you should be sleeping?!" the older girl half-whisper yelled, interrupting Lissy.

"Well, yeah. But the stars, look at them, Teri. They're beautiful tonight," Lissy stated simply, as though it were obvious. "I know they're just as beautiful back in Oregon," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh Lissy," Teri sighed. She knew the young seventeen year old girl missed her family and her home, but she also knew she had to protect her. She couldn't do that if Lissy was constantly putting herself in the perfect position to be harmed, or "punished" as the wizards called it.

"I know, Teri. I should be sleeping, or at least pretending to." Lissy lay back against the hard cot, and pulled the thin blanket over her thin body. Her feet were numb, and as she covered them completely, she could see that her small toe had turned purple. She laid her head at the top of the cot, and smiled at her friend. Teri smiled back.

"I know, but don't worry, eventually we'll get out of here. I promise."

"You promised me that the first day we met, Teri. And don't think I've forgotten it. I know you'll keep your word." Lissy acknowledged her trust in her twenty one year old friend. Then she nuzzled her head into the poor excuse for a pillow, and began to drift off into sleep.

Lissy was woken by the scream of a girl in the room. She knew it instantly as belonging to Brooke Turner, a twenty four year old girl whose attitude she didn't appreciate. She shot up from her place on the cot, and jumped out of the bed. The wizard who had executed the Cruciatus Curse on Brooke was laughing.

"Now, all of you get up! You have work to do!" As he began to walk toward the center of the room, Lissy and Teri both reached down to grab their shoes. They slipped them on, and as Lissy tied her long curly brown hair back, they began to walk to the front of the room, through the aisle formed by the rows of beds in the large area.

As she tried to avoid running into the wizard who had cursed Brooke, he seemed to have an opposite goal. He rammed right into her on her left side, and his wand jabbed her upper thigh.

"OW!" Lissy screamed in anguish, immediately moving to hold her thigh where the pain was.

"Oh now you dumb muggle. Get in line!" He shoved her forward, making her run directly into the back of Teri, who in turn fell into the back of another girl. This domino effect continued until nearly every girl in the line was on their hands and knees, struggling to stand.

"Well, now. You're just gonna cause trouble for everyone, aren't you?" the wizard asked, as he pulled Lissy up by her ponytail. "I won't be having that."

He turned toward the door, dragging her with him, never letting up on his hard grasp of her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. Her hands balled into fists to keep from reaching up and struggling to free herself from his hold. Her eyes were squeezed so tightly, she didn't see the look of fear and worry on Teri's face as she was being dragged away.

He pulled her through the door, informing the other men there that he was taking the girl to an "isolated location". She grew more scared when she saw the smirks on the other wizard's faces. The man continued to pull her through many corridors, the stone floors and walls only contributing to her fear and eventual feeling of helplessness.

"Damn muggles, always thinking they've got some right to be treated kindly, and humanely," the man shouted, as he finally reached a room he was satisfied with and threw Lissy into the wall. He moved toward her as he spoke. "But they don't even have a clue what 'humane' really is. What? You think it's right to be 'human'? Hm?" At this point Lissy was struggling to remain standing, her knees beginning to buckle, and she could feel his hot, stinky breath on her face. "Well, it's not," he whispered, sounding disgusted. "Wizard... that's what's right. Magic. Now that we've finally gained control over Britain, it's only a matter of time before we rule the entire world. And muggles everywhere will be working in camps like this one, out of the way of wizards and witches as we freely roam the lands we were born to control."

He was speaking into her ear, as she had turned her face away from him and toward the door. She wondered if there was any hope in running for it, he had left the door wide open, but she couldn't be sure if there weren't others out in the hall. Then she heard footsteps, and a man shouted. There was a scuffle in the hall.

"Oi! Dolohov! Get out here!" the man was shouting, and making a quick decision, the wizard Dolohov shoved Lissy's face into the wall, causing her to fall to the floor. Then he ran out into the hall. Her head was pounding, and as she raised her hand to her right temple, she felt blood. She took a deep breath and looked to the hall. She saw many colors of spells flying around, and continued to hear Dolohov and another man shouting. Then the shouting and firing of spells ceased, and Lissy sat up, her legs folded below her bottom, her right hand over her head, and her left one at her side.

Dolohov then reappeared in the doorway, now holding the shirt collar of young looking man, who appeared to be in pain. He shoved the man forward, causing him to fall onto Lissy, who caught him before his head hit the wall. Dolohov sneered at her, and then slammed the door shut. Through the barred window of the wooden door he again sneered at her.

"Some must come to accept the fact that their beloved Potter has gone into hiding again, and that My Lord Voldemort will rule this world. The 'Boy Who Lived' now cowers in fear after such a loss, and he will never again emerge." He laughed, and then walked away. Lissy had heard the name Voldemort many times, but this 'Potter' was a new one. She didn't know what he was talking about, but then she forgot about Dolohov, as the man in her arms groaned.

She looked down at him, and helped him to sit against the wall. She kept her hands on his shoulder to keep him in an erect position. His face was quite dirty, and his brown eyes were red, she figured he had cried, recently. He looked at her, and she offered the only comforting thing she thought she could: a smile. He smiled in response, and she just then noticed how good-looking he was. He had perfect bone structure in his face, and his brown eyes appeared as though at one time they may have gleamed with enthusiasm. He had an athletic body; she suddenly noticed the muscles beneath her hands.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked him.

"You're bleeding," was his reply. He lifted his hand to her right temple, and began to wipe at the blood. She smirked. _He was the one who had been attacked in the hall, and shoved in here, obviously in pain, and he was concerned about her blood. How sweet._

"I'm fine," she said, waving his hand away from her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he said, in a deep Scottish accent that she just couldn't help but squeal at. On the inside, of course.

"Really. So, where are you hurt?" Lissy asked again.

He laughed. "They're curses. They leave no physical marks other than scars which don't show up for about a month," At this Lissy rolled her eyes. She knew all too well about the scars. "So as much as you may want to, there's really nothing you can do," he continued.

"I'm sorry. You know a lot about them, huh? How long have you been here?" Lissy asked, curious.

"They caught me today. Damn, fucking bastards blasted right through my apartment door. It'll be a bitch to try repair the damage they did there." He said.

"Yeah," she said absently, thinking about the day she was caught at her friend's apartment in London. They did a lot of damage to her place too, but the worst part was when they killed her friend.

"What about you?" the man asked.

"Five months. Almost, anyway. These fucking wizards. I hope the American Government catches on before it's too late. I know if they do they'll come and get us out of here. I hope they destroy the freaky bastards. Their entire race," she said this all in one breath.

"Oh," he replied.

"So what's your name?" Lissy asked, releasing her hold on his shoulders, and sitting back on her legs.

"Oliver Wood."

"I'm Lissy Stone," she said, reaching out, and grasping his hand in hers, shaking it. He laughed at her.


	2. Cauldrons

**A/N: I don't have a beta, or anything.. so blame me for any mistakes... but let me know about them, please! :) Also, as this is my first story, I'm still not sure about the rating and genre... if I have them right. if you think they should be different, let me know, yeah? Thanks! enjoy ch 2. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.. just the OC's and plot. the universe is Jo's.. and so are the wizard characters.**

Chapter 2: Cauldrons

For the next hour, the two spent some time getting to know each other. Oliver told her about his small apartment he had recently paid off, which was now damaged by the wizards. Lissy thought he was more upset about his place, than actually being here. He told her that he was 23 years old, _only four years older than her, _she thought. She didn't hear half of what he said, because she was paying so much attention to his face, and how handsome he was. She caught herself with her mouth half open, once, and quickly stopped gawking. Lissy told Oliver all about her home back in Oregon, her family, and about her friend, Susie, whom she was visiting when the wizards came and took her prisoner.

"They killed her. She started to run into her bedroom, I think she had a gun or something. Susie wasn't one to keep a gun, but I just feel like she had something she thought could protect us. Then they shot a spell at her. At the time, I had no idea about magic, so that was enough to scare me. Especially because Susie screamed for a full thirty seconds straight. Then one of the men went over to her, whispered something in her ear, and killed her. The one holding me told me that if I struggled, I'd end up like her. Then they brought me here," Lissy finished.

"What was your friend's name?" Oliver asked, even though Lissy had told him she was Susie.

"Susie. Well, Susan, I guess. Susan Bones. I've known her for about three years, we were pen pals. She invited me to come spend some time here in London, and this happens." Lissy sighed. She had already trained herself to not feel emotion when telling this story; she had told it to Teri, Brooke (before she learned she didn't like her much), another girl named Ren, and now Oliver.

Lissy was so consumed in trying not to cry, that she didn't see Oliver's eyes widen with understanding once she said Susan's name. Then she looked back up at him.

"So, what about you? What were you doing when they got you?" she asked.

"Oh, well I had just got home, and was about to take a shower, I was pretty dirty- What?"

Lissy tried not to laugh, but the expression on her face was enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I did notice that you had dirt on your face, but at first I thought it was because of them, here. But when you said you had been captured today, I didn't think you could be so dirty from here," Lissy explained.

"Oh, yeah. I play sport professionally, we practiced in the rain until pretty late last night. When I finally got home, I just wanted to shower. But they barged into my apartment, and grabbed me. Well, I mean, not instantly or anything. I did put up a hell of a fight, if I do say so myself." Oliver appeared to puff out his chest, slightly. And Lissy wondered how she could have gone from being terrified, cold and lonely to having a small sense of comfort. _This guy really is something special, to make her feel like this_.

"Oh. What do you play?" she asked.

"Oh, er- football." Lissy thought it was more of a question than statement.

"I know what football is. We call it soccer, in America. Don't think your terminology is throwing me off. It's alright."

"Oh, er- right." Oliver laughed.

Then the door swung open, and Lissy and Oliver both jumped up, their backs against the back wall. They faced the wizard known as Dolohov, and he smirked at them. "You," he said, pointing at Lissy. "Come here." She started to walk forward, not wanting to cause herself any more trouble than she had this morning, but Oliver quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind him.

"You aren't going to hurt her," he yelled at the wizard.

All Lissy could think was that he was going to be hurt for this. But Dolohov just laughed.

"Come on, Wood. Let the pretty girl go. I promise, I'm just taking her to do some damn work." Then he turned his gaze to Lissy. "Thought you'd get out of doing work today, did you? Wrong. Let's go." He walked forward, trying to shove Oliver to the side, but Oliver shoved back. He pinned Dolohov against the wall, but before either man could do anything, a spell hit Oliver in his back, and he was sent crashing to the floor. Lissy gasped, and looked to the door, where another wizard was standing, his wand pointed at the crouching figure on the ground.

"Sorry, pretty boy. I know how much you're used to special treatment, but when it comes to the ladies here, you're not gonna get your way," Dolohov said, as he kicked Oliver in the side. Oliver grabbed his stomach, and Lissy thought she heard him groan in pain.

Dolohov reached out, grabbed Lissy by her hair again, and pulled her from the room. She stole one glance back to see Oliver sitting up right, and staring up at the other wizard, who had his wand pointed at him still. She heard the other wizard say "Now, it's time for some answers, Wood." Then she was out of earshot.

They walked through many corridors, before reaching the work room. The scorching hot and humid room she was forced to toil away in every day. He shoved her through the doorway, leading her over to her usual work area. Once at the table, he pushed her into the seat. She looked to her right and saw Teri staring at her, a worried expression on her face.

"Now, do your damn job."

As he walked away, Teri reached over, grabbing Lissy's arm. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm ok. Well, he shoved my head into the wall, but it only bled for a little while. He just put me in a small room, but there was another prisoner there," she worried for Oliver, and hoped he would be alright. "He was actually pretty sweet-"

"What? Did you really just say that? He's a bloody wizard! And he hurt you! And you're gonna claim that he's 'sweet'?!" Teri exclaimed, clearly stunned.

"What? Oh, no, wait. I was talking about the guy, the one who was in the room with me. _He_ was sweet. _He_ wiped my head clean of the blood," Lissy explained, trying to calm her friend. It clearly worked, because her worried expression turned into one of relief.

"Oh, Lissy. You really scared me there."

Teri turned back to the cauldron in front of her. She returned to spreading clay over the outside, covering any cracks. Lissy sighed, and reached over her table to grab a cauldron from the center of the work bench, placing it in front of her, and dipping her hand into the jar of clay to her right. She spread it over the inside of the cauldron, absently. She couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. _He was too brave for his own good, that's for sure. He shouldn't have placed himself in front of her, and he really shouldn't have tried to fight with the wizard. Didn't he know what they could do to him? Obviously he didn't seem to care much. _

After twelve hours spent spreading clay, her hand was caked with it, and felt like it could pass as an acceptable piece of creative pottery in the states. The wizards allowed each of them to wash their hands before leaving the work room. Once she washed her hands, she was led out into the corridor with the rest of the girls. They were ordered into two single file lines, and then began to walk back to their sleeping quarters. Before turning the last corner, they passed the men's sleeping room. Lissy peaked in through the window in the door, and saw many men getting into their cots. All of them looked exhausted, some scared, some indifferent, but all of them had pain in their eyes.

When they reached the room they slept in, the other line entered first. As she was waiting to be let in, Lissy looked to the end of the hall, where a wizard had just appeared, pushing a dirty man forward. Lissy's heart skipped a beat, as she watched Oliver being repeatedly shoved forward; his legs seemed to be ready to give out on him. She elbowed Teri, to her right, and when Teri looked to her, Lissy whispered "That's him. The guy who was with me."

Teri turned her attention to the man being shoved through the hall, and saw that he looked up to see Lissy. His lips slowly began to curve up, before he was again shoved, nearly tripping over his own feet. Lissy gasped, but Oliver quickly straightened up, and walked past them, the wizard following behind him. As she watched them disappear around the corner, Lissy assumed he was being taken to the men's sleeping room. She felt an elbow hit her arm, and she turned to see Teri walking forward, following the line into the room. She followed behind her, toward a sleep she knew would take hours to come.


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Special thanks to justsukiya for being my first review! hehe. and i guess my first reader too. :) **

**Disclaimer: Well, as much as i have tried.. and believe me, i've been working endlessly day and night, trying to hatch a plan to come to own all the rights...i don't own Harry Potter... or his world, or his peeps. haha. darn!**

Chapter 3: The Plan

Four days past, and Lissy was sitting at her usual spot, spreading clay over the inside of a cauldron. Sweat dripped down her brow, and she placed her lower lip over her upper one, and puffed air up, blowing a stray strand of hair out from her eyes. To her right sat Teri, who kept shooting glances at the door to the work room. The previous night, the two girls had gone over their plan repeatedly with their friend, Ren, until they all had it memorized. Ren was going to acquire a few of the wooden wands that the wizards kept; Teri and Lissy would be waiting in the work room when Ren returned with her stolen weapons, and the three girls would attempt to run out once in line back to the sleeping area. They knew the entry door was only two corridors over from where they were working, and they figured once they were out of this place, they could reach British authorities, and they could try to keep them safe. Lissy didn't dare voice her fear that the wizards could overpower the British police, just as Teri didn't voice the fact she knew they would not be able to use the wands, because she had tried that approach once before; apparently non-magic folk were not capable of controlling the wands.

Teri's anxious looks at the door, waiting for Ren to appear, were making Lissy very uncomfortable.

"Stop it, already. What if they see you?" she whispered, without shifting her gaze from the cauldron before her.

"Sorry," Teri apologized. She gathered another couple of cauldrons in front of her, and tried to focus on them.

Out of nowhere, Lissy saw a figure plop down into the seat in front of her. She looked up and saw that Ren was back, but there was a wizard standing behind her. He leant down, a large smirk across his face, and placed his face in Ren's hair. Ren shuddered, and the wizard laughed. Then he stood and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Teri asked, slightly leaning forward.

"CH!" Ren scolded, and Teri quickly went back to sitting straight up and focusing on her cauldron. Lissy continued with hers, and Ren grabbed one and began to spread clay over it. Then she quietly informed them that she had got what they needed. "It's crazy," she said, none of them looking away from their work. "There were a bunch of them just sitting around, like they were extra or something."

"God, Ren. You're so lucky he didn't catch you grabbing them," Lissy said. She had been scared for her friend since she first suggested the idea. Every single day, the same wizard came, and took Ren from her work. He would keep her…alone...for a long time. She never wanted to talk about it, and Lissy didn't blame her. But Ren had said that the place he took her every day was a small office, and she had seen a large supply of the wooden sticks in there.

"I know. But I got them, so let's just get ready to run, now, yeah? We've got about an hour until they take us back."

Lissy's stomach spent the next hour doing flips, threatening to jump up through her throat, and occasionally felt like it would fall straight out her butt. She was extremely nervous. She began to sweat more than necessary; the work room was humid, but not this much. By the time they were getting in line, she could feel the coolness in her armpit when she lifted her arm to wipe her face. Teri took her place in the second line, followed closely by Ren, then Lissy. She watched as Ren removed a wooden stick from the band of her pants, and handed it to Teri behind her back. Teri took it, and went to hide it away as Ren did the same for Lissy. Lissy grasped the piece of tree, and she felt it was strangely warm. She wasn't sure of many spells, just the few she had heard many a time while being punished, but she wasn't sure she knew the correct pronunciation. She was nervous, and hoped the other girls would be savvier with them than she was. She discretely lifted her shirt, and placed the stick in the band of her pants, at her back.

The wizard standing at the back of the line shouted for the girls to go, and the wizard standing at the front nodded his head to the girls there to start to walk. They did, and the girls quickly found themselves walking down the first corridor. Lissy's stomach began to twirl violently as they passed the first intersection of corridors. _One more_, she thought. _One more corridor and we're free to run and go!_ Her legs began to tingle, and she was anxiously eyeing the spot where the next corridor crossed this one, it grew close at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Just then, the wizard at the front stopped at the exact crossing Lissy was eyeing, and he was talking to another few wizards there. The girls all stopped walking. He seemed to be laughing about something, and then he turned, and began to walk again. The girls in the line started following him again. Lissy couldn't breathe. _She was so close_. As they approached the crossing, she grew worried, because the wizard hadn't moved from his spot. She tried to get Ren's attention by stepping on her heel, but it didn't work. At the moment the three of them were standing directly in the center of the crossing between the corridors, Teri quickly turned, and began to run. Ren followed, and Lissy's stomach plummeted. She turned to run as well, but ran straight into the wizard standing there, instead. He grabbed her wrists, and began yelling out behind him for someone to catch her friends.

Lissy struggled against the man; he wasn't very tall, or strong. She managed to free one of her hands, and quickly reached behind her and pulled out the wand. She pointed it at him, and he released her entirely. She began to run after her friends, and as she did she saw that they had the door open, standing and waiting for her. She could hear footsteps behind her, and saw as many spells were shot past her. _She was so close_. She saw the sunlight flooding the doorway, and she darted faster toward her friends, _toward her freedom_.

As she passed the crossing of a corridor, someone tripped over her. She fell to the floor, and looked over to see Oliver. He was standing next to the man on the floor, and as he quickly helped her up, she noticed that there was a line of men behind him. He looked right into her eyes, and she couldn't move. She could hear the wizards running after her, and her friends yelling for her to go. But she couldn't move. She stood there, transfixed, staring into Oliver's kind eyes. He wasn't holding onto her, he had let her go as quickly as she obtained balance on her legs. He wanted her to run; she saw it in his eyes. Then she realized she could move. And she turned to run again, grabbing for his hand, and pulling him with her.

They ran faster as more spells shot past them. Then Lissy heard the clear word she hated with her entire body and soul. "_CRUCIO!_"

She felt pain shoot up her back, and she fell to the floor. Oliver shouted something, and bent down to pick her up. He placed one hand behind her back, and the other under her knees. She was squirming on the floor in pain, so it was difficult for him to hold her in his arms. She twitched, and fell back to the floor. The wand she had been holding dropped to the floor, and she saw Oliver eye it. Then she saw him bend over in pain, as a spell hit him, too. Lissy's own pain finally stopped, and she noticed that Teri and Ren had run back in to help them. She tried to stand, but to no avail. The wizards were only meters away now, but she saw Oliver grab the wand from the floor, and reach out for her hand. She grabbed it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Please! Take my hand!" Oliver shouted at Ren, and she did as he asked, taking Teri's in her other hand.

Suddenly, everything around Lissy was black, and twisted. Her stomach had a strange, uncomfortable tingling in it, and she felt like she would vomit. But just as fast as this feeling had come, it was gone. And she struggled to find balance. She opened her eyes to see that she was standing on a small porch, a long set of wooden stairs leading up to it. She heard much bustle below, and felt a hand squeeze her own. She looked, befuddled at Oliver, as he released his hold on her and Ren's hands. The three girls wore shocked and confused expressions on their faces, Teri seemed to be angry. She opened her mouth to say something, but the door she was leaning on opened and she fell back into the arms of the red headed man who opened it.

"Whoa!" the man shouted, as he lifted Teri onto her feet. He looked out onto the landing, and saw what must have been a strange sight, Lissy thought. His freckled face went from one of the girls to the other, before his eyes landed on Oliver. "Wood!" Suddenly a grim look of understanding stole over his face, and he rushed them all into his small flat.

As Lissy followed her friends down the short hall way past what appeared to be a bathroom and a small closet, she heard the man locking his door. She walked into the open room, which was lined with windows letting in much sunlight. Lissy hadn't seen so much natural light in so long. She saw Teri whispering something to Ren, then she turned around to face Oliver and the tall man. She looked at Oliver, his face considerately more dirty than the first time they met, and his clothes had many stains, a few were dirty blood red. His eyes weren't as red as they were his first morning, but there were small bags under them, showing his lack of sleep the past week.

"I'm tellin' you, mate, it's been terrible. We didn't know what the hell happened, but I'm glad you're alive!" the red head shouted, as he embraced Oliver in a tight hug. Oliver seemed slightly uncomfortable with his friend, as he pushed back from him.

"Yeah, me too, mate."

"So.. who are they?" Oliver's friend flung his head in the direction of the dazed girls, and Oliver looked back to them. His eyes met Lissy's. Suddenly, she smiled widely. She understood, completely what had happened. She flung herself at Oliver, wrapping her hands around his neck, and he awkwardly placed his hands around her back, trying to keep from falling.

"Oh, Oliver! It's so incredible! You learned to use the wand! I never thought it would work, but you did! And you transported us here? Well, I must admit I have no idea how you did that, but the fact that you saved us! You saved me and my friends, Oliver! You're just- oh-you're, you're my hero!" she shrieked, as she was pulling away from him she thought she could just kiss him. Then she acted on that, and grabbed either side of his face with her hands, and pulled him to hers, their lips meeting. She realized what she had just done, and pulled away immediately, a small blush creeping onto her face. She looked away, and saw that the red head's eyebrows were at his hairline, and he smirked in Oliver's direction.

Oliver blushed, clearly unsure of what to say to the girl. "Oh, er-right."

Lissy smiled at him, and then felt Teri grab her elbow, pulling her to stand beside her.

"No, Lissy," Teri shouted. "I tried to use a wand before, it didn't work. The wizard I tried to steal it from told me no one can 'learn' to use a wand." She looked accusingly at Oliver. He hung his head, and then looked back to Lissy.

"Wh-What are you saying, Teri?" she was clearly scared of what her friend was insinuating.

"He's a wizard!" Teri shouted, pointing a finger at Oliver.

_Ok_, Lissy thought, _maybe she didn't completely understand what had happened._

_---_

**What do you think? Is it plausible? let me know, I can so rewrite it, add more detail if it's needed. :) review, please. **


	4. The Good' and 'The Bad'

**A/N: This one is really a lot longer than I thought. I just couldn't find it in myself to cut it into two chapters... Well, anywho.. read and review, please! :) thanks to those who have reviewed already, new to the list is i-want-cheese. clever name. :) Hey! if you review you can get your name mentioned in the note before the next chapter! hehe. ( i know, what an honor, rite?) **

**Disclaimer: so far my plans have been unsuccessful. i'll let u know if that changes. now onto the story! **

* * *

Chapter 4: 'The Good' and 'The Bad'

One thing Lissy was absolutely sure of was her fear and loathing of wizards. When she had first been captured, she was caught so off guard. They had blasted the door to her friend's apartment off its hinges, and as they crossed the threshold, she felt a powerful aura emerge in the room. Her shock got the best of her as she first watched a lightning bolt of color shoot from the tip of the stick in one of the man's wands at her. Her pain got the best of her as she writhed on the floor, an extreme twinge shooting up her spine as her vision blurred. Her grief got the best of her as she watched, helplessly, her friend die before her eyes, and was taken from the building, not even noticing the tingling and jerking sensations of side-along apparation.

And now, her wanting so badly for Teri to be wrong got the best of her, as the icy words of her friend's accusation lingered in the air. Lissy looked, shock and doubt clear on her face, from Teri to Oliver, her hand still over her mouth where she had thrust it to stifle her small gasp at Teri's words.

"Th-That's not t-true," she stammered. "Right?"

Oliver took a breath, and opened his mouth to say something, then deciding against it, closed it.

"NO! You- you're not a- a," Lissy began to step backward, her new fear taking the best of her.

_How could he be a wizard?_ She wondered,_ He was in that room with her, after having fought with the wizards in the corridor. He had cleaned her head of the blood ever-so-gently. He had smiled at her, and not in a condescending sort of way. He had been nice, comforting, pleasing. He had got her out of the place where she had been tortured, put to work, her hands slowly deteriorating. He had also brought her friends, he had been her hero only a second ago. And now he was not denying the awful thought of him being one of them. A wizard; a foul, cruel, malevolent freak. _

Teri and Ren both stepped forward, sheltering their young friend from the evil before them.

"Are you then?!" Ren shouted, fear causing her voice to shake.

"He is. He has to be," Teri said.

Lissy watched as Oliver slightly leaned forward, his hands up in defense, and his tall friend standing still behind him. _Why had he been in that room with her if he were a wizard? That clearly meant he wasn't one of them, right? How could they have hurt one of their own. Unless….unless he was placed there for something, maybe to gain her trust. Maybe they wanted to gain better control of their prisoners, and so they planted wizards posing as prisoners, to gain trust and maybe convince the others that submission was for the best. She had let herself be fooled by a handsome face and a magnificent accent. What was wrong with her? How could she have been so simple, so easy to trust that he was in the same boat as her. _

"Please, let me explain," Oliver started, not having moved after his slight lean forward. Now his friend went to stand beside him.

Lissy suddenly noticed how athletic the other man looked as well, his bicep muscle very evident. They both were strong, and she was suddenly worried that they would lunge at her friends and hurt them. Even though they had wands, their physical capabilities were just as useful. It had been the same with most of the wizards she had feared over her time at her prison.

"NO!" Lissy shouted, as she stepped between her friends. "Don't come any closer!" She instantly felt pathetic. _What was she going to do if they did? She couldn't hurt them. They had the upper hand. _But Oliver only raised his hands higher.

"I won't. And neither will George." He said, jerking his head in his friend's direction. The man named George quickly nodded, agreeing.

Lissy was confused. W_hy were they still trying to act as though she could trust them?_ _Wait, where were they? This guy, George, had he been at the prison? She had never seen him before. He didn't seem to be giving off a bad vibe, but Lissy was convinced that she could no longer trust the vibes she got from people who could do magic. They could probably cast a spell to make themselves seem approachable, and kind or whatever._

"Yes, I'm a wizard. But don't be afraid, please. I know how this must sound because you've only been exposed to a certain part of the wizarding community, but you should know that not everyone is in line with those bastards. Actually, most aren't. But everyone's afraid of them," Oliver seemed to say this last part reluctantly. "I don't know what you're thinking of me, right now. But know that I won't hurt any of you. I got you out of there. And now that I'm out, it's my goal to get everyone else out as well."

"You're saying there are 'good' and 'bad' wizards?" Teri asked.

"I'm sure there are good and bad people where you're from, too. Terrorizers or something like that, right? That's what you call them." The red head, now known as George, said.

Oliver looked back at his friend, brows furrowed.

"Terrorists…" Ren corrected. She seemed to be buying into what they were saying.

"Why should we believe you?" Lissy spat out.

"I'm not lying. I don't know what to tell you," Oliver was trying hard for the girls to believe him. The sincerity in his voice caught Lissy off guard. "The government is being run by… well… either way, most wizards and witches are not evil. We're just like everyone else. Not everyone wants the reign of arrogant purebloods to reach any farther than it already has. Actually, there's a large resistance growing, believe it or not we're part of it," Oliver moved his hand between himself and his friend. "That's why I was there. They knew I was, and they were trying to get information out of me." Now Oliver wasn't only speaking to the three girls, but had moved his body to partially face George as well.

"Tell me later," the tall man said.

Oliver nodded, and then faced the girls again. "I'm a blood traitor. That's what they call us. Those who go against the ways of the purebloods-"

Noticing the confused look on the girls' faces at the second use of the term, George cut in, "It's like an Aryan race of sorts. They believe their bloodline to be most powerful because it's all magic, no muggle in it at all."

Again, Oliver looked at his friend with disbelief in his face. Lissy wasn't quite sure why. _Was he struggling to keep up with his friend's lies? _

"How in bloody hell-" Oliver started.

"I paid attention in Muggle Studies. I figured whenever Fred and I got in trouble with mum, I could use some of the stuff I learned there to win over dad. It worked, actually. Surprisingly, I still remember a lot of it." George explained.

"Yes, well as interesting as this is," Teri spoke as the amused look on Oliver's face quickly fell. "I guess I'm still unsure about trusting you."

"Yeah. But…" at this, Lissy and Teri snapped their heads in Ren's direction. Lissy was surprised_. She believed them? Could she be right? Could they be telling the truth? It seemed almost too long of a story to be made up. But how could she be sure?_ "I guess, I'm- er- I believe you."

Lissy turned to look at Oliver, a small smile beginning to show.

"I remember meeting a girl," Ren began to explain. "She said she was a witch too. She told me the same thing you guys just did," she looked at the two men, then back to her friends, "that she was a part of something called 'The Order', that it was an organization of witches and wizards fighting against 'The Ministry', she said she was a 'half-blood'," At the use of each term the witch had used, Ren's voice became quite unconfident, and questioning. Lissy supposed she found reassurance in Oliver's and George's small nods at each of them. "So, yeah. They're telling the truth."

Lissy couldn't help but hold onto her "undercover" theory, but when she turned to look at Oliver, she just knew. Her fear began to melt away. She wasn't afraid, but still hesitant. _What if she made a mistake? _His eyes looked at Ren, gratefully. His face was relaxed, and then he looked to Lissy, expectantly. _What did he want her to say?_

"Um, I-"

"I don't know what to think. But if Ren's friend wasn't lying..." Teri interrupted.

Ren shook her head, "She didn't lie to me. Remember, you met her, Lissy. She had long blonde hair, was really pretty, even though she had those scars on her face…complained a lot about the smell of the place, and the dirt."

"Oh, yeah, Daisy? Was that her name?" Lissy suddenly remembered this girl clearly. She had been quite kind to her and Ren; that was before they met Teri. She liked her, but she knew that Ren slept in the next cot from the girl, they were closer. She would have trusted that information with Ren. Besides, Lissy was always busily insulting the idea of magic. _Perhaps she had made it difficult for her to tell her. Had she done that to Oliver? She said many mean-spirited things, assuming all wizards and witches were the same. Had she shamed him?_

"No, but you're close. Lavender." Ren answered.

"What did you say?" George asked.

"Oh, Lavender." Ren answered again.

George's eyes grew wide, "Was she still there? I mean, when you were…" He trailed off when Ren silently shook her head, looking at the ground. He stumbled backward, and Oliver grabbed his friend's arm, helping him over to take a seat at the small dining table in the center of the room. "Lav," George whispered, tears rising in his eyes.

"You knew her?" Lissy asked.

"She was like a little sister to me, quite annoying. But she grows on you…" He answered, his voice still a small whisper in the open room.

"Oh," Ren gasped. "I'm- I," she stopped stammering, and went over to George. She knelt in front of him, and placed her hand on his leg. "She was a wonderful person. They- the wizard, he- well, he took her away, and- well, she never came back. I'm so sorry."

He nodded his head slowly, Oliver's arm rested on his shoulder and Ren's hand on his leg. Lissy felt bad. _He was clearly upset. He had lost someone too, like she had lost Susie. _She began to realize that they were being truthful. She looked to Teri, who also seemed to feel bad for Oliver's friend. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and she looked up to see Oliver watching her.

"I- I'm sorry." It was all she could say. How could she explain herself?

"It's alright. I understand." And he did, Lissy was sure of it.

* * *

It was quite dark outside. Lissy found herself staring down the hall, out one of the large windows in the large living room. The moon and the stars twinkled in the distance, and she felt so much freer now that there were no bars intruding upon the view. She was standing outside of the door to the restroom. Teri was showering. Ren was sleeping in George's room;

the three girls were going to stay there for the night, in his large queen-size bed. Ren had showered already, and just wished to sleep in a comfortable bed. Lissy had let Teri shower before her; she knew how much Teri wanted to shower. Lissy was fortunate that no one had forced themselves upon her at the prison, but Teri and Ren hadn't been so lucky. She knew that if it was her, she would want to spend ages scrubbing herself. As it was, Lissy felt extremely dirty, having not felt the warmth of clean water soaking her body for five months.

As much as she didn't want to ruin her friend's shower, she had to pee. It was the only restroom in the small flat, and she was debating with herself about knocking on the door when she had noticed the stars. They were so beautiful. She knew they looked the same in Oregon. She wanted so badly to be home, and soon she knew she would be. But as she, Teri and Ren had so adamantly told Oliver and George less than an hour before, she would stay to help destroy the work prison, and free the captives. Oliver had said he didn't know how long it would take, or how much they could help, but the three girls were passionate about staying none-the-less.

Lissy realized that her urge to use the toilet had disappeared. _Her_ _staring at the stars must have calmed her bladder, somehow_. She laughed at the thought. She began to walk back into the room she was staying in, when she heard muffled voices. She walked to the end of the hall, and peaked her head around the corner. She saw Oliver and George sitting at the table, neither of them could see her. Oliver's back was to her, and George was facing the windows. She could see the side of his face. There was a glass in front of each of them on the table, and a large thin bottle of what she assumed was alcohol sat in the center of the table; on the label she could only make out the word 'fire'.

"Good thing you didn't divulge any secrets, then." George said.

"Yeah, good thing I'm no secret keeper, I'n't it?" Oliver added, taking his glass in hand and bringing it to his lips.

George was staring out the window. He seemed upset still. "So," he didn't look to Oliver as he asked the next question. "You didn't see anyone you recognized there, at all?"

Oliver sighed. "No."

"She was missing for so long, and she was there. I'm thinking the others who are missing must be there. Or at another one, it's the only thing that makes sense." George said, he sounded desperate.

"George. Susan Bones is dead."

Lissy's stomach plummeted. _Was Susie a witch, too? No, she couldn't have been. She had written to her for three years, she spent almost a month in her apartment in London. She didn't sense anything weird about her. There was no way. But then why would Oliver tell George? Why would he care if some random friend of Lissy's was dead. He didn't know her. Right? _

"What? How do you know?"

"She was a friend of Lissy's. That's what Lissy was doing in London, she was visiting her. She said they killed her right there in the apartment. But they didn't torture her, or ask her questions. Lissy said they killed Susan; that they weren't in the apartment for more than two minutes."

"They didn't torture her? They didn't try to get answers out of her?"

"Yeah. That's what doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they didn't think she was in as far as she was. Maybe they figured a Hufflepuff wouldn't be as patriotic, or rebellious if you see it that way, as the Gryffindors. And the Ravenclaws are the ones they figure we'll trust with the hatching of plans. I think they just wouldn't suspect it." George's answer confused Lissy. Sure, there were a lot of terms she didn't understand, but according to this, Susie was a 'Huff-er-pauf', she wanted to know what it meant.

"I guess." Oliver let out a sigh. "I'm just thinking that it may be possible that if they're missing, they might be dead. Not in one of these camps. We didn't find Susan, and they killed her. Who knows how many of the others are dead."

"Yeah." George grabbed the bottle and poured himself more of the drink. Then he brought it to his lips, and flung his head back, draining the glass of its contents. He placed it down and began to refill it.

Suddenly, Oliver placed his arm on George's shoulder, shaking it carefully. "I'm sorry about Lavender, mate."

"Yeah." George slumped in his chair. "It's weird, right? That I would have been close to that peppy little blonde." He laughed. "I guess I just saw her differently after the battle at Hogwarts. She reminded me of Bill, with the scars. I felt like I knew how to help her grieve about it. She was pretty upset, you know? About losing her beauty." He laughed again. "I told her that was not at all the case. I just wish I'd have stayed that night, like she asked me to."

"George, I told you a long time ago to stop blaming yourself-"

"I know. She was just so innocent, you know? And I didn't feel the same. But I should have stayed anyway. I could have just stayed, maybe things would have changed…"

"She was like a sister to you, you wouldn't have learned to love your sister. It's not your fault, George."

"But I would have been there. I wouldn't have let them take her, or hurt her. I'd have died to protect her."

"I know, mate." Oliver let his hand fall from his friend's shoulder, and took his drink and drained the glass.

Lissy felt uncomfortable. She had eavesdropped on a conversation that initially hadn't sounded so personal. But it was personal now. George was friends with Lavender. Apparently she was in love with him, and it appeared to be eating up George on the inside. She wanted to leave. But she was scared the floor would creak and they would know she had heard them. She didn't want that. After another minute of silence, George wiped his face from the tears that had been silently flowing.

"You should get some sleep, mate," he told Oliver, grabbing the bottle from the table and standing.

Oliver grabbed the two glasses and stood as well. "Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No, that's my spot. You, uh- you can sleep in Fred's bed." George eyed the closed door that was staring at him.

"Oh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Oliver asked. Lissy couldn't help but catch the hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, well, no one's using it."

"But, I mean, what if he comes in at an odd hour, and finds me in his bed? Won't that be kinda weird?"

George laughed. "Trust me. He won't be back till late tomorrow morning. When he's with Angie, they tire themselves out at night, and sleep half the day away."

"But what if they argue or something? And he comes home-"

George laughed again. "When they argue, well, let's just say they always make up quickly. And that'll keep 'em up even later."

Lissy snickered to herself. George's brother must be quite happy with his girlfriend.

"Oh, alright then."

The two men walked to the kitchen and Lissy turned and quickly entered the room where Ren was sleeping. She heard the shower water shut off from the restroom, and sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Teri to leave it. Suddenly her bladder began to irritate her, again. _Of course it wouldn't just go away forever... some things however could go away, like maybe her hatred and fear of wizards. If Susie had been one then she knew some witches had to be good. And if Oliver and George were, then she would just learn to set that small fact aside. She could accept that there were good and bad wizards._

* * *

**I was going back and forth about whether i would stick to Fred's death or not, until I wrote the last part. It just seemed right. :) Besides, I love Fred, and the Weasley family doesn't deserve to lose a son/twin/brother/uncle. so he's alive in this one, alright? :]**

**So what do you think? Review, pretty please! make a new writer to the fan fic world feel all giddy inside! hehe. **


	5. Some Explanation

**A/N: We get to know a little more here about how Lissy's feeling. enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: nope.. =/**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Some Explanation

Lissy woke the next morning on the edge of a large bed, the warmth of the blankets over her head surprised her. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde hair belonging to Teri resting on her pillow. She rubbed her eyes, and remembered where she was. She hadn't felt this comfortable in so long, it was almost unbelievable that she was sleeping in a stranger's flat, let alone his bed.

She shook her head, _this was strange, indeed. She had only known Oliver for a short time, but trusted him. Actually, she had feelings for the handsome man. He was so kind to her the morning they met, and even though she only saw him twice after that his presence made her feel slightly better each time. She didn't know how he felt, but he smiled at her when passing in the corridor of the prison, and he'd helped her and her friends escape it. Oh, the giddy feelings that appeared in the lower part of her stomach when she saw that smile, when she heard his thick Scottish accent. She had always been the type of girl that scribbled 'Mrs. Something-or-Other' on the front of her notebooks in class, and she could see herself doing just that had she met him elsewhere, in another time. His appearance in the hall the day before had placed her in a trance, she couldn't help but stare into those beautiful brown eyes of his, even in that horribly scary and dangerous situation, he completely made her feel as though she were somewhere else, it was so comforting. And he had a way of speaking, of holding himself, even as he was being shoved through the corridor, he seemed to be in some sort of control of himself, and keep his composure; that was something she was never quite able to achieve, even before she was captured._

_Well, he was a lot older than her, four years to be exact. At first she hadn't thought that was much, but now she couldn't help but see it as an obstacle. After all, at the point she was entering high school, he must have just graduated, just been entering college; oh no, _she thought,_ they call it 'university' here._ _Wait, did wizards and witches even go to college? Or high school? She had many questions, and hopefully today she could get some of them answered. Especially about this 'Huff-er-pauf' thing. _She chuckled slightly to herself. She had no idea if that was the right pronunciation, she had always been bad at hearing and remembering. She had always had to have some sort of visual, maybe if she'd seen it written she would remember right now.

She propped herself up on an elbow, peering over Teri's sleeping form to spot Ren facing toward Teri; the two girls' hands were clasped together. Their breathing was not synchronized, but their faces were peaceful, and this caused a smile to take over Lissy's face. She slowly pushed the covers back, and slipped out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, but she was used to such a sensation, and so stood and began to walk out of the room. She walked to the end of the hall, and looked out at the beautiful sight of the sun and blue sky greeting her through the large glass windows. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a splash of red. She looked over to the right to see the man standing in the kitchen, his hands placed on either side of the counter, and he was staring intently at the empty bottle of the 'fire' alcohol drink she had seen him consuming the night before with Oliver. She began to walk over to him, and cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. He quickly turned around, startled, and looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you…" She followed his quick glance in the direction of the windows, all she saw was the backside of the couch. Then she looked back at him. His eyes traveled over her body, and she suddenly realized what she was wearing. The night before he and Oliver had raided the two closets in the house to give the girls some of their shirts and pajama pants to sleep in. But she never liked to sleep in pants, and so had only put on the large shirt which covered only half way up her thigh. Lissy's face blushed, she felt very uncomfortable. His face relaxed visibly and he smirked at her.

"That's alright," he said, as he held his smirk. Lissy was still quite uncomfortable. "So, er-" He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why'd he give you that?" he asked, gesturing toward her. _What? The shirt?_

"What?" she looked down at herself, _it was just a shirt. Did he think Oliver had only given her the shirt, without pants? _"He gave me some pants, too. I just didn't use them."

"Right, it's just that, that's mine, and well…never mind." he smirked again. She had no idea what he was thinking about. Then he looked over toward the couch, and back at her.

"So what did you do to him to make him come out here and sleep?"

Lissy was confused. _Had Oliver left the room that he had offered to him? _"I don't believe I did anything-"

She heard a door open behind her, and she stopped thinking when she saw Oliver coming out of the room. _He wasn't asleep on the other side of the couch. So what was George talking about?_

"How in Merlin's name?!" Lissy turned to watch as the red head who had just shouted loud enough for all of London to hear ran past her, and all but tackled Oliver in the doorway. _OK, what was going on here?_

"What's going on- oh. Fred." Lissy snapped her head in the direction of the couch, where she saw a sleepy red-headed man standing from his previous position lying on the front of the couch, which she had not seen.

"How are you- wh- what happened? What are you doing here?" the man looked exactly like George asked, as he released Oliver and stepped back, a bit uncomfortably. Lissy watched, unaware that her mouth was half open, as George went to the side of his look-alike and placed an arm around his shoulders. _Of course,_ Lissy almost slapped herself in the head. _George had said that he shared the flat with his twin brother the night before. That explains why he was being so weird._

"I'm fine. I'll explain it later, Weasley. But basically I was taken to one of the work camps… Anyway, I got out." Oliver explained.

"Wow," was all the man could say.

Oliver nodded his head, and then noticed Lissy. He smiled. "Lissy.." He walked past his friends toward her, and hugged her. _In that moment she forgot all about the previous confusion. She breathed in his scent; he had showered the night before, or that morning, she couldn't be sure. But he smelled brilliantly clean. He had aftershave on, and it was quite appealing to her senses. _Her arms moved up to his back, and she felt the strength of his body under her hands again. She rested her head on his chest, as that was the level she stood at, and felt his breathing and listened to his steady heartbeat. Her own heartbeat was intense, s_he was sure he could feel it._

He pulled away from her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yes. The bed was really welcoming," she looked over to where George stood, still with his arm around his slightly taller brother. "Thank You."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I figured the beds you all must have had probably weren't up to standard. That's why I made Ollie sleep in Fred's bed instead of the couch," George looked to his brother for approval, and Fred shook his head.

"You could have owled me, you know how worried I was for him." As the two began to bicker, Lissy giggled. She looked at Oliver.

"They call you 'Ollie'? That's…" she wasn't sure what to say. She thought it was cute, but didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Cute?" It was like he read her mind. She just nodded, and he laughed at her. "Yeah, I hate it." He was smiling, so she figured it was a playful nickname between friends. "So where are the other girls?"

"Still sleeping. The two of them practically never slept while we were there, I think it's best to let them be for now." Oliver agreed, and then he let her go. She felt a draft, and blushed. "I- er- I think I'll just change now." She began to walk back to the bedroom.

"Wait," Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. _He had a very gentle touch. _"Are you going to put back on those dirty clothes?"

"Well, I don't have anything else, really…"

"Hang on. Bring them out to me."

She wasn't sure why he wanted her clothes, but she trusted him. So she went quietly into the room, and grabbed her dirty, smelly white tank top and blue jeans and brought them back out to Oliver. He took them from her, and she felt very self-conscious. _He was touching her clothes, and they were slimy and disgusting. But then, what else would they be? _She watched as he waved his wand over them, and they instantly lost their dirty nature. It was as though they were brand new, and even without wrinkles. Every stain was gone, and the smell reminded her of fabric softener. He handed them back to her, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks…"

"Of course." There was the lovely accent. It had a larger impact on her with certain words, and this phrase was one that made her heart leap.

Her smile grew larger, and she walked back into the room to change. As she was closing the door, she heard Fred say "three girls? Why, George that's three more than there has ever been in that bed-" and then she heard a loud _smack_ and Fred yelped. As she was fastening her jeans, Teri stirred on the bed, and she looked at Lissy.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Lissy asked her.

"Extremely well, actually. This bed is so comfortable."

"I know! It's probably the magic, they can probably make it fluffier and firmer all at the same time." Lissy and Teri laughed at Ren. _Had they become this comfortable with the idea of magic in just one night? Well, _Lissy thought_, if the bed was magic, then she liked it. _

"So what are we doing today?" Teri asked.

"I'm not sure. But we should probably get dressed." Ren answered, throwing back the blankets and getting out of the bed.

"Oh, wait!" Lissy scooped up the girls' clothes, and took them out to Oliver, who was now sitting at the dining table across from the two red heads. She offered them to him, and had a pleading look on her face. He smiled at her, and took the other girls' clothes, repeating whatever it was he had done to hers. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks, and brought them back to her friends, ignoring the slight blush that appeared on his face. Teri laughed at her, as she pulled her blue blouse over her head.

"So you like him, right?" Ren asked, sliding into her pants.

"Well, he did save us, you know-"

Teri laughed, "No, you liked him since that day you met him. You couldn't stop telling me how sweet he was, and all about that luscious accent of his."

"Which by the way is very luscious!" Ren interjected, smiling.

"Oh, I don't think I used the word 'luscious'." Lissy felt her face warming. She wasn't very light skinned, (in fact her Native American genes from her mother's side gave her skin a very medium brown complexion) but she did blush a lot. "And I don't know, I mean yes he's attractive-"

"Dreamy. That's more accurate."

Lissy glared at Ren, and then continued as though she had said nothing. "-but I've only known him for about a week. He saved us though, so that is a definite plus. And he cleaned our clothes, that's another plus. He is really nice, and comforting-"

"Plus" the others said at the same time.

"Yeah. Ok, you two finish getting ready and I'll be outside."

As she closed the door, she heard the girls giggling. _For a two twenty one year old women, they were pretty immature. _She walked into the open room, glancing out the beautifully large windows, and saw Oliver sitting alone at the table. She sat next him.

"Are you sure you guys want to stay?" Oliver asked. "I know you've been away from your families for so long, I could take you back, you could just be content and safe with them-"

" I wouldn't be content knowing that there are so many people being captured and hurt everyday at that prison." Lissy looked thoughtfully at Oliver. _He was worried, she felt it._ "Honestly, we all want to help. So stop trying to talk us out of it."

He sighed. Then smiled at her. "Alright then."

"So, I was wondering…" Lissy wanted some answers to her questions, but she wasn't sure how to start.

"I'll answer any questions you have. I know it's all new, and you want to understand as much as you can. I'll try to help."

She smiled at him. "You knew Susie…"

He looked down at the place mat in front of him. "Yeah. She was a member of The Order. We weren't friends, or anything. But she did go to my school. I vaguely remember her from those days though. I only met her more recently when she joined us."

"Oh, so you go to school?" Lissy wanted to change the subject. She knew it was a mistake the moment she said Susie's name and her voice cracked. She didn't want to cry right now.

"Yeah." Oliver seemed to notice she didn't want to talk about her friend. "Well, not muggle school. We have schools for witches and wizards. Mine was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's a boarding school."

"Oh, that's interesting. So you learn all about magic there?" It didn't amaze Lissy that their schools were private, and probably hidden just like their abilities were.

"Yeah. You learn about potions, charms, defense; we even have our own sports…"

Then it dawned on her, "You don't play football, do you?"

He laughed. "No. I play Quidditch." Lissy noticed that his eyes seemed to lose their sadness when he said the word. "I'm a Keeper for a team called Puddlemere United."

"You'll have to explain that one to me later." They both laughed. "Oh! What's a Hu- I –er- I mean what's a 'Huff-er-pauf'?" She smiled, trying to convince herself that he wouldn't wonder where she heard the term. She didn't want him to think her a creepy eavesdropper.

He laughed. "Hufflepuff. It's a name. Helga Hufflepuff was one of the founders of Hogwarts School, along with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. The students are divided into four houses, respectively named for the founders. Susan was in Hufflepuff. George, Fred and I were in Gryffindor."

"Oh," that made sense to Lissy. It must have been like having a small community of family members in a large school. So there were a number of magical schools around, and they all must be full of people who could do magic. With such a large population she could see how some were good, some were bad, and some must be indifferent or in the middle. She wasn't so worried now, about trusting Oliver and his friends. She knew they couldn't be bad, or mean, or cruel.

She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. Teri and Ren were standing there. "Hi. Thanks for cleaning and fixing these.." Ren said, waving her hand over her clothes.

"Of course." Oliver replied, leaving Lissy with butterflies in her stomach at the sound of his voice.

"Where are your friends?" Teri asked.

"Oh, right." He jumped out of his seat, and offered Lissy his hand. She stared up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," he looked back at the other two girls. "I know that the magic you've seen is scary, and it all seems to be evil spells that do nothing but hurt people. But I wanted to show you that there's good magic too." He looked back down at Lissy. "It just so happens that Fred and George specialize in the good and amazing kind of magic. I want to show you guys what I mean, this way you can see for yourselves."

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea." Teri said. Lissy knew she wanted to trust them like Ren did. She put her hand in Oliver's and stood from her seat.

"Ok, lead the way."

* * *

**I know, really fluffy and girly. But that's what Lissy is, fluffy and girly. haha. :) and what do u think he's gonna show them? think they'll like it? hehe review, please! thnx i-want-cheese for ur reviews.. they make me smile. :D**


	6. Magic Shops, Picnics and Fireplaces

**A/N: I just wanted to say that in Ch2, I said Oliver was 23, but 4 yrs older than Lissy. I don't know what I was thinking. haha. I meant that he's 21, and 4 yrs older than her. My bad! So yeah, as always thnx to i-want-cheese for reviewing! :) you are important! bc u make me feel important! haha. anywho... enjoy ch6! sorry it took me so long. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. =/**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Magic Shops, Picnics and Fireplaces

As Lissy was being pulled down the rickety set of stairs she reveled in the warmth of her hand in his. At the bottom of the stairs she realized they were in what appeared to be any alley, lined with doors and stairways leading up to more doors. Oliver turned to the wall of the building, and pushed open the door there. Lissy turned around to smile at her friends, and they returned the favor; they were all anxiously waiting to see this 'good and amazing kind of magic' Oliver claimed his identical friends had.

Oliver turned to face Lissy, and she stopped dead in her tracks. They were in some sort of storage room, lined with many high shelves holding boxes upon boxes of items. She heard a small whirring, and turned to the left where there was a door, mist seemed to be seeping through the crack under it. The room was not very well lit, and she could just barely make out the shape of two bright haired figures walking toward them, large smiles on their faces. _They clean up nice_, Lissy thought as she examined the nice magenta colored suits they wore. Their hair was not as messy as it had been earlier, _though that was understandable, George had just woke up and Fred was coming back from what must have been a busy evening, __and now they seemed to be very energetic and awake_. Lissy turned to smile at Teri and Ren as they came to stand beside her and Oliver, who had yet to release her hand.

"Hello, Ladies," one of the twins said, as he made a small bow of his head, his brother following suit. Ren giggled. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"Where your magical dreams may come true." Finished the other red head. They both smiled down at the girls, and Lissy noticed as they stood straight again that the one on the left was Fred, as he was slightly taller.

"Fred and George own this shop; all products are creations of their own, joke products, defensive ones, and of course those for the ladies." Oliver supplied, gleaming as he boasted about his friends' shop. "They're quite popular and successful."

"Why thank you Ollie," George said. "Yes, we are quite the sought after wizards. Especially by those who enjoy our Wonder Witch Line," he finished, shooting a wink at Teri. She blushed, and looked to the ground.

"So let's start with a tour, shall we?" Fred offered his hand in the direction of a curtain at the center of the stockroom, as George led the way. Teri and Ren shot anxious glances at each other, then Lissy. They quickly followed George, Fred right behind them. Lissy smiled at Oliver, and followed as well, all the while trying her best not to do anything to cause him to let go of her hand.

Once through the curtain Lissy gasped. This room was almost twice as large as the stock room, and twice its height. It was well lit, with small candles hanging in the air from nothing, aiding the natural light from the windows. As she looked around, Lissy noticed that the walls were lined with items, and there were many large buckets and tables throughout the center of the room, lined with products also. It was very colorful.

"Here it is. We closed for the day, so we could show you the shop with no interruptions." Fred explained.

There was a clatter to Lissy's right, and she turned to see a cage near her, full of pink fuzz balls jumping around. She squealed, on the inside of course, and ran over to the cage delight in her eyes. _They were so cute. _She didn't know what they were but as she put her finger through the bars she felt their fuzzy hair and squealed again, this time not on the inside.

She glanced back at the group, embarrassment clear on her face as they all let out laughs. Teri recovered first and walked over to the cage, Ren following.

"What are they?" she asked, as her friends put fingers through the bars to pet the small pink beings.

"Pygmy Puffs," stated Fred with a laugh. "They're pink, or purple, and yeah. They are cute, which is why they're a Wonder Witch product."

"The ladies always fall for these adorable babies." Stated George, walking over and lifting the lid off the cage. He placed his hand down, and one jumped into his palm. He removed it, handing it to Teri as he placed the lid back on. She and Ren were petting it, and laughing as it played with them. Lissy smiled.

"I like them."

"Good." Fred said. "You can keep one, but we'll take care of that later. We've got a whole shop to go through." He walked over to a large pink display, with small bottles of what looked like perfume.

"Love Potions, and yes…they actually do work," said George.

* * *

It took them about an hour to go through the entire store, and show them what nearly every product did. Lissy was most impressed with the 'Wildfire Whiz Bangs' (she couldn't believe the marvelous shapes they would take as they rushed through the air), as well as the wonderful 'Skiving Snackboxes' (she could've used those back in school a lot). She enjoyed watching Teri's head disappear under an enchanted hat, which she could not remember the name of, as well as listening to Fred and Ren from across the store with the 'Extendable Ears'. The most pleasurable part of it all though, was that Oliver hadn't let go of her hand except when she was examining a product. He seemed so excited to see her reaction to everything, and it was like he wanted her to know he was the one showing her everything, as they followed his friends around their shop.

She was fascinated by all the beauty in the magical products of the twins, as were Ren and Teri. Oliver's plan had worked; they were convinced that magic could be marvelous. George had used his wand to create a small picnic in the flat. The three girls watched awestruck as he flicked his wand and a checkered blanket, six glasses, a bottle of wine and a basket of food appeared out of thin air. Fred and Oliver handed out sandwiches to everyone, as George poured the wine. Teri and Ren each took a glass from him, but Lissy hesitated.

"I'm only 17."

"So? Once you turn 17 you're of age." George said, trying to hand her the glass.

"In the wizarding world, maybe. But back home I have to wait until I'm 21 to drink alcohol." Lissy told them.

"OH, it's just wine for Merlin's sake," George said, again handing her the glass, this time putting it right into her hand. Everyone laughed, causing Lissy to blush.

She placed the glass down in front of her, intending not to drink any of it. Oliver, who sat next to her in their circle, leaned in smiling at her.

"Here, I'll make it grape juice, and they won't even know," he whispered in her ear, flicking his wand over her glass. She noticed that the shade of the liquid turned slightly less red. She put it to her mouth, and sure enough, it was grape juice. She smiled at him in thanks as she put it back down.

"Oi, I saw that, mate!" Fred exclaimed from the other side of Oliver. "You did something to her drink. Yeah, I saw it."

Oliver laughed guiltily. "Yeah. It's grape juice now."

George laughed. "That's alright then."

Teri and Ren gave Lissy a smirk, and returned to their sandwiches quickly once she responded with a glare.

"Hold on," Fred nearly spit up his wine as a thought came to him. "Oliver, where'd you get that wand? I figured once they took you in they'd take it away from you."

Lissy gasped. She hadn't thought about that. The wand Oliver was using was the one Ren had given her back at the prison. Fred had explained to the girls about the unique wands each witch and wizard had when he showed them the trick wands in the store. _He must not be comfortable with a wand that's not his._

"Yeah. They did," Oliver said. "it's funny though. When the girls were escaping, I'm guessing you stole some wands from somewhere," he paused when the three girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah. I stole them from a room I saw. They had a bunch of them, just sitting all on top of some desk," Ren explained.

"Right. Well, it's funny because the wand that Lissy had is mine. I saw it when she dropped it in the hall, I was shocked at first, but I quickly realized what you had done. Those wands must all be ones they confiscated."

"Wow," Ren said, looking at the floor. "There were a lot of wands there. That's a lot of witches and wizards without wands."

Oliver, Fred and George exchanged glances, and then turned back to their food. It was a silent affair for a while. That is, until the fire in the fireplace shot to life. The three girls let out small screams of shock, and the men instantly looked over in curiosity. The girls were confused, as the flames were green, and not the natural orangey red of fire. George stood up, and walked to the fireplace. Lissy peered over to take a look. She gasped when she saw a head in the fireplace. _What the heck is that?_ She thought.

"Wotcher Harry." George said.

"Wotcher Fred," the head said.

"George, but that's alright. What brings you to my fireplace?" George asked.

"I just received a Howler from one irate Katie Bell. She wants to know why The Order didn't see fit to let her know that Oliver Wood was now safe and sound at the flat of the Weasley twins. Trouble is, The Order didn't have knowledge of this fact." The head replied.

Lissy was confused. She looked back to Oliver who looked like he was sad about something. She gave him a questioning look, and he smiled back at her, shaking his head. "I'll explain it later." He whispered. Then he stood, and walked to where George was apologizing to the head in the fire.

"Oi, mate. I'm sorry," Oliver explained. "I suppose I should have owled you, why don't you step through, this conversation would be much less amusing that way."

George and Oliver took a few steps back, as the head in the fire disappeared, the flames dying down momentarily, then springing back to life as a man walked out of the fireplace. Ren's jaw nearly hit the floor, and Teri had a fearful look on her face. Lissy was shocked, but figured this must be some form of the teleporting that Oliver performed to get them to the flat the night before. She glanced over the man who was now embracing Oliver. He had dark brown hair, wore round glasses over his beautiful green eyes. He was nowhere near as tall as the other men in the flat, though he seemed to have a confident air about him. He had a small cut on his cheek, and she noticed a scar on his forehead. Other than the small bags under his eyes, he didn't really look all that much older than Lissy, herself.

"We were so worried, mate. What happened? When did you get here?" the man asked.

"Last night. Jugson, Rockwood, and two others I didn't recognize attacked me in my apartment last week, and took me to a work camp. I know they left the place a bloody mess," Oliver said, shaking his head at the floor.

"Yeah, they did, mate." George said.

"Harry and I did our best to put things right, but you know," Fred continued. "it was a right mess."

"Sorry, mate." The man placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and shook it slightly, reminding Lissy of how Oliver had when consoling George about his friend's death.

"That's alright. So, you said Katie sent you a Howler?"

"Yeah, she was fuming, wanted to know how we thought we could keep her team's Keeper locked away and not let anyone know that he was back safe. She said she was worried, and that if," the man paused, putting his hands up in a defensive stance "and I quote, "if The Order wants to keep secrets about their member's safety and whereabouts, then she was going to go to the Death Eaters, because at least they're straight forward about the status of their members'." He finished, letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "We didn't even know you were ok!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'll talk to her, it'll work itself out. Don't worry." Oliver said.

"She's over dramatic. Always has been," said Fred from his spot next to Ren in the circle on the floor. George nodded, laughing. Then the man named Harry looked over to see the others in the room for the first time.

"Oh, did I interrupt a three way date, or something?" he asked, looking to George and Oliver, who both began to shake their heads. "I mean, I know you all like girls, but Merlin, getting together like this without even a word that you're safe to The Order," he looked back to the girls on the floor, "they must be something special that requires immediate attention."

The girls all looked offended. But before any of them could say anything Fred and George started laughing. Oliver shook his head at them, "No mate, these girls were with me in the camp I was taken to. They're actually the reason I got out." He looked over to Lissy and smiled.

"Well actually," Ren started, "_you're_ the reason _we're_ out. You brought us here. We had no idea what we were doing. If Lissy hadn't run into you we'd probably still be back there. Which reminds me," She stood up and walked over to him. "We never did really thank you properly. I mean, I know Lissy gave you so many kisses and all," she said, smirking as her eyes glanced back at Lissy who rolled her eyes. "But I never said thank you." She held out her hand to him, and he took it. She shook, and said "So thank you."

Teri walked to him and did the same. "Yeah, thanks."

Oliver smiled at both of them, "Of course." Lissy's stomach fluttered to life at the words, and she couldn't help but smile. "This is Teri and Ren," Oliver said, turning to Harry who shook both the girls hands.

"Hello," he said.

"And that's Lissy."

Lissy stood and walked over to the man. "Hi." She said.

"This is Harry," Oliver introduced them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"She's your age, mate." George said. Harry nodded his head, and smiled at Lissy. _He was rather good-looking also,_ she thought.

"Like I said," Oliver quickly moved somewhat closer to Lissy, and she could almost feel his arm touching hers. _Why had he done that?_ "They were at the camp with me. They're all Muggles."

"Oh," Harry said. He smiled again at the girls.

"We've been showing them how wonderful magic is on this fine day." Fred called, he was still sitting his lazy butt on the floor.

Harry let out a laugh. "With the twins, I'm sure that it's been a very entertaining morning for you all then."

Teri laughed. "Yes, actually. It has."

Lissy stopped listening to the conversation. She couldn't figure out why Oliver had moved so close to her. _George had just made a comment about their age. Was he trying to send a message to Harry or something? That even though they were the same age, he shouldn't think of trying anything with her? Why would he try anything with her? Why would Oliver care anyway? Unless he did have feelings for her. Well, he had held her hand nearly the entire morning. And he sat next to her in the circle for lunch. But that was just friendly, wasn't it? The hand-holding. To make her feel comfortable and safe. And it may have been a coincidence that he sat next to her, maybe it was the only spot left. _She came out of her thoughts when she heard her name.

"Lissy's from Oregon. That's in the states, you know, America." Ren was saying. "Teri's from London, and I was born in Cambridge, but recently had been living in Italy."

"Right," Harry said. "So you're real close to home. Why haven't you gone yet?"

Teri looked down at the floor. But Ren was as adamant about helping as Lissy had been.

"We want to help, Oliver said he was going to get everyone out of that prison. And we want to help."

Harry looked at Oliver, and smiled.

"Trust me, mate. There's no arguing with them. I tried for nearly two hours last night. They're staying." He explained.

"Right then. So I suppose we could name them Honorary Order Members," Harry glanced over the three girls. "Dumbledore always promoted _inter-house_ unity and cooperation. I'm sure he'd be pleased with _International_ Cooperation."

* * *

**Sooo... what do u think? review and let me know. :) pretty please. **


	7. Bookstore Snogging

**A/N: woo hoo! 2 chapters in one day! hehe. think of it as a treat from me to my lovely readers. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *sad face* haha

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Bookstore Snogging

"Hang on," George set his sandwich down. The group was sitting back on the floor for their picnic, the cute boy Harry joined them. "When did Bell see Oliver with us?"

"Oh, she said she saw him in the alley behind the shop, on her way to floo out of the Leaky Cauldron…" Harry answered.

"Oh, yeah this morning I was in the alley for a second, when we were going into the shop." Oliver remembered.

Lissy remembered the warmth of his hand as he pulled her down the stairs in the alley, and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh. Well, how'd you get her Howler?" Fred asked. "I thought only those of us at the inner table knew where you were hiding. How'd Katie find out?"

"She didn't. She sent the Howler to Ron, who naturally handed it up to me." Harry shrugged. "Didn't know how to deal with it."

Fred and George laughed. "Figures," they said in unison.

"You're hiding?" Ren asked. Teri and Lissy also looked interested and slightly confused.

The four men looked up, suddenly very serious. Harry pulled his glasses off, and cleaned them with his shirt. Then he put them back on.

"Yeah. Well, I've been in hiding for almost a year-"

"Are they looking for you too, for being part of The Order? I'm sure you must be a leader or something, if you have to go into hiding." Ren said.

"Ha, a leader?" Oliver laughed.

"The word applies," George said. "but so does hero,"

"Idol," Fred added.

"Savior"

"Celebrity"

"Celebrity?" Oliver asked.

"Well he is famous!" Fred defended himself.

"Right," Harry shook his head. "but the point is, I'm a major figure head in the resistance, and the other side would like nothing more than to get their hands on me."

"Voldemort has tried and failed to kill Potter four times." Oliver explained.

"Potter?" Lissy asked, realization on her face. "That's who the guy was talking about that day in the prison! He said Potter was in hiding and that the resistance needed to come to terms with Voldemort ruling the world. You're Potter?"

"Harry Potter." the twins chimed.

"Yeah," Harry shook his head again. "I've been in hiding, but I didn't abandon the cause, like The Prophet says I have. The prats. They're trying to put it in people's heads that I've betrayed everyone, and been selfishly hiding away. But I haven't, I'm just doing things from behind closed doors."

"It's best if he hides, and lives, than if he faces the prat and dies." Oliver said. "There would be chaos everywhere if he dies."

"But Harry's not the boy who dies. He's the Boy-Who-Lived. We've got to do our best to protect that title, and keep it applicable." Fred said.

"I see…" Lissy said. In truth, she only understood the theory behind it all. She didn't know what they meant by 'prat', or who the prophet was, and how a prophet was different from a savior, or why they would be on different sides. She figured they called him the 'Boy-Who-Lived' because Voldemort tried to kill him so many times.

"Well," George stood up after a few minutes of silence. "Let's get this cleaned up." Oliver and Harry each stood up also, and began to collect the trash and scraps of food. Fred stood, grabbing each of the glasses and taking them to the sink in the kitchen. Ren went to fold up the blanket, but Oliver took it from her hands.

"Now, Ladies, you all just take a comfy seat on the couch, we'll take care of cleaning up," he smiled at Ren. She blushed, and released the blanket. He chuckled. Lissy watched her friends take seats on the couch, as she grabbed the other end of the large checkered blanket and helped a struggling Oliver fold it. He gave her a scolding look, and she smiled, shrugging. He laughed, and shook his head as they folded it in half.

Harry came back over to the pair. "I owled Ron and let him know you're here. I asked him to apologize to Katie, and get the news out that 'War Hero and Puddlemere Keeper Wood is Home Safe'."

"Thanks, Harry." Oliver responded.

"So who's Katie?" Lissy asked, scared that she would get 'my girlfriend' as a response.

"A friend of ours from The Order, though I think she's a little more than a friend to you, right Wood?" Harry asked, nudging Oliver in the side. Lissy's stomach dropped.

"She plays on Puddlemere United with me, she's a good friend. That's all Harry," Oliver eyed Harry with a stern look.

"I know that face," Harry said, backing away with his hands up in defense. "That's the 'don't do anything stupid or I'll pummel you' face."

Lissy laughed. She didn't know Oliver was capable of 'pummeling' anyone. He seemed far too sweet.

"Really!" Harry shouted at Lissy. "You have no idea, but this guy used to give this look before every Quidditch match in school."

"Harry was on the Gryffindor team with me, Fred and George." Oliver said, still eyeing Harry.

"And Katie too." Harry added. He looked back to Lissy. "He was Captain, and I don't think I went one practice or actual match in third year without getting this look from him."

"Do you remember why it was I gave you the look, Potter?" Oliver asked through nearly clenched teeth.

"Well yeah, you were trying your best to win the Cup that year. It was the most important thing to you, attaining it, and if I'd have done anything to mess- oh." Harry suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He glanced back to Lissy, then to Oliver and smiled shyly. "Right mate. Well," he looked back to Lissy, "yeah, Katie's just a friend. To all of us, including Oliver. I'm gonna walk away now."

Lissy watched, confused, as Harry took a seat next to Ren on the couch. "What was that about?" she asked Oliver.

"Erm- nothing." He said, grabbing the blanket and placing it on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Oh, ok."

Fred and George had joined the others near the couch, and as Lissy went to sit with them, she felt the familiar warmth of a gentle tug at her hand. She turned to see Oliver smiling at her.

"Will you come over here with me? Please?" His smile almost made her heart melt, and she nodded fervently in acceptance. He laughed and began walking her down the hall. Then he called back to the others "We'll be right back!"

Lissy could hear the others chuckling as one of the twins shouted "Ok!" back to him. Oliver opened the door, and led Lissy out onto the porch. She closed the door behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he led her down the stairs for the second time that day.

"You like books, right? I remember you said that when we were in that cell together the first day."

"Oh," Lissy couldn't believe he remembered that. _She had only said it briefly, he had an excellent memory. Why had he paid such good attention to her? Oh, there it was again, the hints that he may like her. But she couldn't let herself think that. What if it wasn't true?_ "Yeah. I do."

"Well there's a great book shop here, called Flourish and Blotts, they've got all kinds of great books about Potions, Spells, Magical History, the works. I figure if you want to know more about our world," he paused at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Lissy, "you could do it by reading."

"Oh," she was impressed. _Books on the way this world works, on how magic works, it really would be the best way for her to fully understand his life._ "That sounds great."

"Great." He turned down the alley, still holding her hand, and when they reached the end of it, she saw a handful of people walking around, entering and exiting shops. It was a quiet bustle, and not many looked happy and excited to be there. He guided her through the alley, pointing out the bank (which was apparently run by goblins, much to the surprise of Lissy, they were _real_), a robe shop (for 'all occasions'), the ice cream shop (which he promised they could visit later), and finally their destination: the bookstore.

Oliver held open the door, as Lissy walked into the large shop. She was amazed at how many colorful books there were lining the walls. The manager smiled at them as they entered, and Oliver led her over to one of the walls.

"Here," he said, as he pulled a purple book from the shelf, "is 'Advanced Potion Making'. There are so many recipes in here," he handed it to Lissy.

She flipped through the pages, stopping at a few with interesting titles involving words like 'death' and 'love', amazed at the wide scope of potions. She looked back at Oliver, who seemed pleased with her amusement. He pulled another from the shelf, and before she knew it, they were sitting cross-legged on the floor with a pile of seven or so books next to her. As she flipped through 'Hogwarts, A History' Oliver pointed out different things he thought would interest her.

"So what is your favorite thing about Hogwarts, I mean aside from Quidditch." Lissy asked.

"Oh, well I guess that would have to be….erm…." he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, and Lissy laughed.

"Can't think of anything? Not one thing?"

"Well, it's not that I didn't like school, or the people. They're all great. It's just that Quidditch was what I focused most of my attention on."

"Right," she laughed.

"What about you? What was your favorite thing about school?"

"Well, my favorite subject was science. It's so interesting, and it has a wide scope, from anatomy to physics and geology. It can explain anything. Which is why magic doesn't make any sense to me..." She said the last part more to herself than him.

"Because you can't explain it away by reading a text book definition?"

"Yeah. I guess so," she laughed.

"Well, if you read through all these books, you'll find textbook definitions of all spells, potions, curses, everything. So you'll be able to explain it. At least to understand it."

Lissy smiled, embarrassed, and pulled a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Your hair is so long, have you ever cut it before?" Oliver inquired.

Lissy laughed, shaking her head playfully, and quickly. She laughed even more once she stopped shaking her head, and saw that all her hair was hiding her face. Then Oliver, still laughing, reached over and began to push her hair out of the way, his fingertips lightly running across her forehead. His hand came to a rest at the side of her face, after he tucked her hair behind her ear. He smiled at her, and looked straight into her eyes. _Lissy had never felt so lightheaded. It was as though the ground beneath her disappeared, and she was floating on a cloud. _She raised her own hand, and took his hand in hers. She examined it, bruised and harsh, calloused fingers. She ran her fingertips along the lines of his palm, also calloused.

"From many years of gripping my broom," Oliver whispered.

Lissy looked up to see that he was incredibly close to her. She smiled at him. Suddenly he leaned back, letting go of her hand. She smiled again, but this time there was disappointment on her face.

"Oh!" Oliver jumped up and scurried over to the shelves again, searching among the titles for something specific.

"What are you looking for?" Lissy asked, joining him at the wall.

"A book on Quidditch. I should explain it to you, now."

"Well you already explained it when we got to the section on inter-house rivalry in that Hogwarts history book."

Oliver chuckled. "Yeah, but this has all the information you could ask for. I have a copy at home, but you should read it now. It's got stats on teams and players, tips…"

Oliver continued to ramble on, but Lissy stopped listening. _He looked so intent, so enthused with this sport. While he had explained the basics of it to her, she thought it sounded like soccer in the air, with a few differences. He was so excited and passionate about it. She could tell it was an integral part of his life. And of course it would be. He played professionally, after all. But now, as he thumbed the spines of many books lining the walls, with his tongue at the edge of his mouth, his forehead creased in concentration, his eyes gleaming, Lissy couldn't think of anything more attractive than him. _

"Aha." He pulled a book from the shelf with a wide grin. "This is it."

Lissy took the book from him, and laughed. She leaned her back against the wall of books, and began to thumb through the pages. Oliver stood in front of her, peering over the top of the book to point out different things. He had his arm against the wall next to her head, and she became aware of the lovely smell of his aftershave she smelt that morning during their hug. _It was a lovely scent._ She looked at his beautiful brown eyes, wanting to live in that moment forever. He looked up, having noticed that she wasn't paying attention. He gave her the same scolding look he had done earlier, and she laughed at him. Then he did something she wanted him to. He leaned in close to her face.

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, making Lissy's stomach twirl with joy and nervousness. She had kissed three boys in her life, but she wasn't sure if she was very good at it. Her first kiss had been with a boy named Tyler. He had taken her to dinner and a movie, and upon walking her to her doorstep at the end of the night, he pecked her on the lips. It was a very simple kiss, not one that required much analysis. The second boy she kissed was her boyfriend of two months, Rick. She dated him in the tenth grade, but he was a sloppy kisser, tongue everywhere. She never felt comfortable with him, and so had broken it off. Then there was Adam. He was her latest boyfriend, who broke up with her only six months before she had left for Susie's place in London. They hadn't kissed much, but it was never messy like Rick, nor simple like her first kiss. It was somewhere in between. But he never liked to kiss her, he had once told her PDA was rude, but even in private he rarely showed affection.

Now she wasn't sure what kind of kisser Oliver was, obviously he didn't care about PDA because they were in the middle of a bookshop. But as his face continued to move closer to hers, she was still nervous, unsure if he would like kissing her. Then a thought occurred to her: _who cares if he likes it, if she liked it, then it wouldn't matter._ She decided to go for it. She was about to close the gap between them, and she would revel every moment of it.

"Oliver?!"

He turned his head to look at the person, and Lissy's stomach dropped. _Well that ruined the moment._

* * *

**_gasp! _who is it? who has the nerve to interrupt such an intimate moment?! whoever they are, they're a poo. haha. so... since the chapter was a treat, you should all treat me with reviews! yeah! even if they're critical, if i did something wrong, let me know! it can only help me as a writer. :) please and thank u.**


	8. Honorary Members

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I had a bit of writer's block. But I think I've got that under control now. this and the next chapter were pretty difficult to get to. But i think it's all worked out. :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. :/

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Honorary Members

"I just read in _The Quibbler_ that you're ok!" Lissy watched as Oliver quickly stepped over to the tall, slender, beautifully tan woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as the girl shrieked and threw her arms around his neck.

Lissy could see the excitement in her face, and it made her stomach sink. She didn't know who she was, how she knew Oliver, or how much she meant to him, but she could see the happiness in her face from seeing him. _Lissy wondered if the girl even noticed the position she and Oliver had just been in before she interrupted._

"I talked to Katie, earlier. I couldn't believe it!" Oliver pulled back from the girl, a large smile on his face. _Oh, he had a wonderful smile. But it wasn't directed at Lissy, it was directed at this girl, someone in his life, someone who must matter to him._ "She said she saw you behind 'Wheezes'! But I just thought, there was no way! The Or-" the girl suddenly flinched, looking around the shop. She lowered her voice to a mere whisper, and Lissy had to strain her ears to hear her. "I thought for sure The Order would have let us know. But then I saw the article, and now you're here!" Her voice had gradually reached its normal volume, and she flung her arms around Oliver again.

"Ha, yeah" Oliver stepped back. "I'm back. I'm alright."

"So, what happened?"

"Er- Right, well- er-" He put his hand behind his neck, and started looking around. When his eyes fell upon Lissy, he smiled warmly at her. He put his hand out for her to take, and tentatively she placed her hand in his. He pulled her forward to stand in front of the pretty girl who was smiling at her, her eyes traveling over her body in a manner similar to that of Fred early that morning. "This is Lissy. She's a friend of mine."

"Oh," the girl smiled at Lissy, holding her hand to introduce herself. "Hi. I'm Angie."

Oliver let go of Lissy's hand, and placed his own in his pants pockets, watching the girls introduce themselves.

Lissy took her hand, it felt almost as rough as Oliver's did, and Lissy noticed a healthy amount of muscle in the girl's forearm, especially noticeable in her grip. "Lissy."

Immediately Lissy started measuring herself up to the girl. Before being captured, Lissy was quite happy with herself, she was a healthy weight, around 135 pounds, with curves in all the right places. Now, after so much malnourishment, she couldn't be sure how much weight she lost, but when she glanced herself in the mirror the night before, she could see her bones protruding from certain areas, areas which she felt disgusted to look at. Angie had beautiful curves, she was surely smaller than Lissy used to be, and extremely healthy-looking. Lissy's skin wasn't as dark as a lot of her relatives, but quite fair for someone with her heritage. The girl in front of her had a fair skin color also, for someone with her heritage. But Lissy couldn't help but feel that now her own skin was gross; before she had pretty good hygiene, but after five months without a shower, it wasn't in good shape. Angie's hair was a beautiful, sleek dark brown, it seemed to keep its form no matter how she turned her head. Lissy's hair was the only thing she was still content with, not as frizzy and destroyed as one would expect after five months without washing it.

"So," the girl had once again put her voice in whisper mode, "meeting tonight, I assume you're attending…"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't heard any news about a meeting, but-oh!" Oliver suddenly flinched, and pulled his hand out from his pocket with a gold coin in his palm. "I take that back. I've been summoned."

He chuckled along with Angie, and Lissy couldn't help but feel she was missing something here. Still, she faked a small laugh.

"Oi! Wood! Johnson! Lissy!" The group of three looked to the door of the shop, where they saw two tall red heads walking in with two skinny girls trailing behind. "What's this, Wood? You two have been gone for a long time, yeah?" Lissy could tell the one speaking was George, he was shorter.

"Yeah, well I wanted to show Lissy as much as possible about-"

"Quidditch probably. Nothing means more to this man than Quidditch does." This was Fred, Lissy decided.

"Our world," Oliver finished his statement through clenched teeth. "all of it. And yes, Quidditch is part of our world, but it's not all I talked about, is it?" He turned to look at Lissy, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, no. It wasn't _all_ you talked about. But it did take up a large part of the conversation." Everyone started laughing, Oliver blushed slightly, and Lissy caught Ren and Teri smirking at her.

"So you decided to pull in reinforcements, eh?" Lissy watched as the taller twin moved toward Angie, slipping a hand around her waist. "I feel sorry for you Lissy, between these two your head must be spinning with Quidditch talk."

"Oh, well no, actually. We just met." Lissy started to feel a bit relieved that Fred was standing so intimately with Angie, _maybe she wasn't anyone to Oliver._ Then it hit her. _ANGIE! That was the name of Fred's girlfriend. Of course! Ok, so Oliver and her were just friends. That's ok then. _Lissy visibly relaxed at the realization. _Still, she interrupted a very intimate moment for Lissy and Oliver. _Lissy tensed again, almost glaring at the girl who interrupted her near kiss with the handsome Scottish man.

"Oh, well this is my girlfriend, Angie. And this is Oliver's girlfriend, Lissy." Lissy instantly felt the heat rush to her face, as Fred introduced her to Angie. She was waiting for Oliver to correct him, to say she wasn't his girlfriend.

"He already introduced us, you twit." Angie smiled at Lissy as she lightly smacked her boyfriend on the arm.

"Oh, alright, my apologies."

Lissy could feel Oliver's eyes on her, but she was too scared to look back. She was waiting for him to speak, but it didn't seem he was going to. Instead she looked at Teri, whose ear George was whispering into. She started giggling silently, and she broke eye contact with Lissy.

"So," Oliver finally spoke, but it seemed he was going to ignore the title Fred gave Lissy. _Interesting. _"Did your galleons heat up?" He wasn't whispering as low as Angie had been, but still it seemed there was something secret about the topic at hand.

Fred and George both nodded, and then Fred started to laugh.

"What is it?" Angie moved away from her shaking boyfriend, he couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just, we were finally present for the summoning, and Fred thinks it's hilarious that I was surprised at the burning of mine even though I knew it was coming." George was eyeing his brother irritably. "Stop laughing already!" With a final laugh, Fred stood upright, and cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry Forge."

"Wait, you were present for the summoning, does that mean you saw Har-"

Fred rushed to put his hand over Angie's mouth. "Shh!!! Come on, woman. You should know better than that!" He hissed at her.

Angie's eyes looked like they were concentrating hard on burning a hole through Fred's face for calling her 'woman'. He chuckled nervously, and released her.

"Right, well what does that mean for them then?" Oliver motioned toward the three girls who he saved from the prison.

"They're to come, too."

Angie suddenly whipped around to face George. "What do you mean? It sounds like they're muggles, the way you were talking about 'our world' or whatever. Why would they be summoned?"

"Honorary Members. And I don't think we should be discussing this here, in an open bookstore." George said, diplomatically. Angie looked confused, but Fred pulled her away from the group, and started toward the door of the shop.

"Right, well then I guess we should head back to your flat?" Oliver asked, calling George's attention back from the couple who were leaving.

"Oh, er-right. Yeah. Let's go."

Oliver purchased a few books for Lissy, so she could "learn more whenever she felt she had free time", and the group of five made their way back down the road. Lissy had been surprised to see that when Oliver paid, he paid with gold coins, not paper currency. He explained to her that the money in the wizarding world was far different than that of her world. On the way back, Oliver walked talking with George, as Ren and Teri bombarded Lissy with questions and suggestive looks.

"Well it sounds to me like had Fred's girlfriend not interrupted, your face would have a bigger smile than that one." Teri teased. Lissy blushed, and just smiled bigger.

"What time is it?" Lissy changed the subject, but her friends weren't finished yet.

"Yeah, and then he didn't protest to Fred's calling you his _girlfriend_." Ren dragged out the word 'girlfriend' in a singsong voice, only making Lissy blush even more.

"I know. Actually, the look on his face was quite satisfied with that title."

"Ok, are you guys done?" Teri and Ren just continued giggling, and Lissy had to roll her eyes.

Once they reached the flat, Teri and Ren immediately took seats at the dining table. Lissy sat down on the couch, and George and Oliver were speaking in the hall. Apparently, Harry had left before Ren, Teri, George and Fred had went to find her and Oliver. She watched out the window as the clouds in the sky moved to the east. A small bit of blue was detectable through the dark gray fluff, and many birds were out and about, chirping and flying along. Oliver came over to stand in front of Lissy. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but think how she could get lost in that smile so easily.

"I've got to go to my place to pick up a few things. George is going to come with me, Fred should be back any-" the two looked to the hall, where Fred had just emerged with a loud "TADA!" Everyone in the room laughed. Shaking his head, Oliver turned back to Lissy. "Well, Fred will stay here with you guys. It shouldn't take me too long, maybe an hour." He glanced at the mantelpiece, "It's four right now, There's a meeting for The Order at six. When I get back I can explain what's gonna happen, but right now I need to get to my place. Do you think it's alright that you stay here with them, and Fred?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Ok," he started to lean down toward Lissy, and her stomach did a somersault, _was he going to kiss her? _Then he stopped, awkwardly, and laughed. "Right, well, bye." He walked to the fireplace, where George and Fred were talking.

Lissy sighed. _Guess not._ Oliver shook Fred's hand, and then grabbed a handful of what looked like dirt from a pot hanging next to the fireplace. He stepped in, and Lissy caught eye contact with him. _What the hell was he doing? Was it what Harry had done to get here, earlier? _He smiled, and then winked at her.

"OLIVER'S FLAT!" he threw down the dirt substance from his hand, and suddenly large green flames burst around him. The three girls in the room all gasped. _It was ok, right? Nothing went wrong, right? _ The flames died down, and Oliver was gone.

"It's alright." Fred turned to the girls. "It's Floo Powder," he ran his fingers through the powder in the pot. "He'll come out of the fireplace in his place." He winked at Lissy. George stepped into the fireplace with a handful of the 'floo powder' and after doing exactly what Oliver had done, he was gone too. Fred clapped his hands together, "So what are we going to do, now?" Teri and Ren laughed.

"Is it ok if I read?" Her friends and Fred looked at Lissy like she was crazy, but Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"If you really want to."

Lissy ran over to the bag on the floor next to her, pulling out the books inside. She wanted to learn as much about magic as possible. She could hear Fred and Teri and Ren laughing at her, but she didn't care. By the time Oliver and George returned to the flat, Lissy had learned a lot about the history of the wizarding world. She learned about the first war, when Voldemort gained a lot of power, and favor with pureblooded wizards due to his ideology, and intolerance for half-bloods or muggle-borns. _George wasn't kidding, he is like Hitler almost._ She learned about 'The Boy-Who-Lived", and how his parents died, she felt bad for Harry. _He was only a baby, this man was pure evil to go after a baby_. She learned about the second war, and how a huge battle took place at Oliver's school, Hogwarts. That was crazy for Lissy to learn about. _That school must be a true epicenter for the wizarding world_.

She also learned about spells, defensive, as well as three known as the 'Unforgiveables'. She recognized the 'Cruciatus Curse' immediately, as it was the one which gave her so many of the scars on her body. She learned about something called the Patronus Charm, which was supposed to protect one from 'Dementors', which were creatures which sucked the soul and happiness out of people. Apparently the Patronus Charm was supposed to take on the image of something which means a lot to the witch or wizard, representing their happiness. Lissy wondered for a while what Oliver's must look like. She came to the conclusion she would ask him, as everything she came up with didn't seem to fit properly.

"Ok, so could we all sit here, I want to explain what's gonna happen at the meeting." Oliver called everyone back to the dining table. Lissy noticed that he had changed, _probably his own clothes, since he was able to go home. _Lissy took a seat next to Teri, facing the fireplace. George sat across from them, Ren next to him. Oliver sat at the head of the table, facing the window, and Fred sat at the other end, facing Oliver.

"Alright, so first thing is that no matter who mentions him, or asks you, or insinuates anything… You cannot say that you know Harry, and that you met him." Oliver looked at the girls.

"Can I ask why?" Teri asked.

"He's been in hiding for a while," Oliver answered. "Only twelve people attend meetings with him, and of those twelve only four people actually know where he stays. The meeting we're going to tonight isn't The Inner Table, which means most of them don't meet with Harry, most haven't ever attended a meeting he has. Everyone wants to know where he is, and have been trying to get those who sit at The Inner Table to tell them where he is."

"Yeah," Fred interrupted. "And if they find out that three muggles who have been around for less than 24 hours have met him, and had lunch with him, well it'll be hell to pay for us."

"Yeah," George nodded his head in agreement.

"Right," Oliver made to continue. "So it's very important that you don't mention Harry, and don't seem like you know him." The three girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"So," George took over explaining things now. "The reason you three are going is because you'll have to give a formal report as to what you know about the work camp, I know it'll be hard, but if we're going to take it down, we've got to know as much as possible about the way it works. From the layout of the place, to politics; who's in power, who's likely to be a weakness, and how they handle each other as well as the captives. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." Ren answered firmly. She was set on taking this place down. Lissy nodded her head, and Teri answered a bit more cautiously than Ren had.

"Ok," Oliver once again spoke. "I'll be reporting on it too, so I'll try my best to cover a lot, so you won't have to say too much. But if there is anything I leave out, of course you three were there longer so you'll know, so just speak up and say it. Also, there will be a lot of reporting from other people, I know it'll all be confusing and out of place, but do your best not to ask questions there. I'll explain it all once we leave. Everyone will know you're muggles, but it won't be efficient if we have to explain things. And inevitably, there will be arguments. Especially with the group tonight. If curses and spells start flying just dive under the table. Try to stay out of the arguments. If someone directs an argument at you, we'll do our best to get them off your backs."

"Right. Is that all?" Fred looked between Oliver and George who were both nodding their heads. "Alright, then I think we're ready. Let's get to Headquarters."

* * *

**So... what do you think? Ready for their first Order Meeting? I am! I'm excited. hehe. review and let me know what you think! :)**


	9. The Order of the Phoenix

**A/N: So this one is super long, but it's the meeting! it had to be detailed! :) anyway, i hope with all my might that you all like this one! let me know please let me know what you think at the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Order of the Phoenix

The strange sensations throughout her body made Lissy want to be sick. Her ears were going to explode, and yet she didn't want to let go of Oliver at all, he was so comforting. Almost as quickly as the sensations began, they ended, and she was standing on a sidewalk facing a row of houses. Behind her, she saw a park with many trees and few children running around. The street lamps flickered on, as it was getting darker by the minute.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

Lissy turned to him, "oh yeah. I'm a bit lightheaded, but-"

_CRACK._

Lissy was startled by the loud noise of Fred and Ren appearing next to her, and then another _CRACK,_ and George and Teri appeared next to them. Everyone seemed to be ok, though like Lissy, Teri and Ren were somewhat dizzy. Lissy looked around the street; she noticed that they were standing outside of Number 11 Grimmauld Place, _so this must be 'Headquarters' then. It wasn't much to look at. _She saw a cute fountain outside of Number 10, and smiled. She noticed, however that Number 13 was on the other side of Number 11, and it confused her. _Where was Number 12? _Just then, Lissy watched, astonished, as a shabby door appeared where Number 12 would be. It was quickly followed by filthy dirty windows, and extra walls. _No, __**this**__ must be 'Headquarters'. After all, they are magic, and it would have to be a concealed location._ One quick glace in the windows of Numbers 11 and 13 proved that the people there had no idea that Number 12 had just appeared between them. _Now this was impressive magic._

Oliver smiled down at Lissy. "Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he placed his hand in hers, and walked her up the newly appeared stone steps to the old-looking door. Once the six of them were standing in front of the door, Oliver tapped the door with his wand once. The sound reminded Lissy of movies where drawbridges were raised in front of a castle; it was loud as the metal chains on the inside did their work. With one final _CLICK, _Oliver pushed the door open.

"Now you've got to be really quiet." George whispered from behind her. Once inside, Lissy got the feeling that this house must belong to someone of high society. Old fashioned gas lamps lit up along the walls, illuminating the long hallway they stood in. Lissy was awed by the ornate chandelier hanging in the center of the hall, and the carpet beneath her feet even seemed to be elegant. The place, however, was quite foreboding, and she almost had a feeling it could be haunted. It certainly was quiet, and there were small sounds of creaks from the floorboards beneath her. She looked around at Teri and Ren, both of whom had similar reactions as Lissy.

"Ok, this way." Oliver, still holding Lissy's hand, led them all down the hallway. They passed a few doors and then an elaborate staircase, which Lissy only caught a small glimpse of as Oliver was walking so fast. Finally, he turned off through a door at the end of the hall, walked down a small set of steps, and then stopped outside another door on the right. Light was penetrating the cracks around the door, and muffled voices could be heard. Oliver took a deep breath, looked back at Lissy and smiled, as though he was trying to reassure her. It worked, if for no other reason than he was so absolutely gorgeous, and his smile only made her forget everything else in the world.

Oliver twisted the doorknob, and sound and light rushed at them all suddenly. They entered the room, which was full with at least twenty people, Lissy was sure. The walls were stone, and Lissy noticed a large lit fireplace at the end of the room. She heard the door close behind her and felt Teri and Ren move closer to her. Oliver looked around the room, searching for someone specific, but Lissy had no idea where to look. Not too many people had noticed them come in, and were consumed in conversations. The few that did seemed to be whispering to each other about the three girls, who no one had ever seen before.

"Aha, come this way." Oliver let go of Lissy's hand, but beckoned for them to follow him.

The three girls did, but Lissy noticed that one of the twins didn't come with them. Oliver walked them to the far end of the room, and came to a stop in front of a group of three people talking. The first was a tall, bald black man, mid-forties if Lissy had to guess. The second, was young man, about Lissy's age. He had red hair, not different to Fred and George's, and was also quite tall and lean. He was rather handsome. The final part of the group was a tall, slender woman, wearing glasses and seemed to be quite frail. She was old, Lissy couldn't guess, she was just _very_ old, but somehow seemed to have a bolt of energy when she noticed the five people standing by her.

"Oh, Mister Wood." She spoke in a near whisper, but wrapped her arms around Oliver as a mother would her son. _Was this his mother? No, she called him 'Mister Wood'. A mother doesn't call her son that. _

"Professor," Oliver called her.

_So this was a teacher of his, ok. That could make sense. _The red head next to them smiled warmly at Oliver, and then turned his attention to the three girls. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the tall black man.

"Wood, it's great to know that you're alright." he shook Oliver's hand.

"Thank you, sir. I trust that you know about our guests tonight." Oliver made a hand motion pointing toward the three girls, and the man nodded his head.

"Yes, Weasley was just informing us of the situation."

"You're the last we were expecting, we can get started now." Said the red head.

He moved away from the group, and walked to stand in front of the door they used to enter. One of the twins was still standing there, and he stood observing the room at large as the other man cleared his throat quite loudly. It was almost as if the twin was the man's right hand man or body guard, the way he stood, almost a step back, but next to him, with his hands behind his back, and his legs slightly spread apart.

"Everyone!" the red head shouted. "We'll be starting now. So please take your seats."

He waited patiently as the people in the room scrambled around, sitting at the large table which Lissy hadn't even noticed before. All the people had been hiding it, but now she saw that it was a long wooden table. There were many different types of chairs, seemingly pulled from various places throughout the house so everyone could sit for the meeting. Oliver led them to the table, and they took seats. Lissy sat to the right of Oliver, with Teri to her right. Next to Teri sat Ren, with the other twin on her other side. Lissy noticed that Angie was sitting with the twin, and so figured it must be Fred. So it was George standing with the other freckled man at the front of the room at the head of the table.

"Alright," the man started.

"Oh, that's Ron Weasley, by the way," Oliver quickly whispered in Lissy's ear. "Fred and George's brother."

Lissy nodded her head in understanding as Ron continued to speak.

"OK, so first let's start with the fact that today there was an article in _The Quibbler_ announcing the return of Puddlemere United's Keeper Oliver Wood. He's here today." Ron held his hand out toward Oliver, who blushed as the room erupted into applause. The black man with dreadlocks sitting next to Oliver patted him on the back, smiling. "Welcome Home, mate."

"That's all great!" a female's voice sounded from the back of the room, and Lissy turned to see a petite blonde standing. "But why the hell did we have to hear it from the paper? Why didn't you all let us know that one of our own was ok, and safe? I saw him behind 'Wheezes' this morning, and had to convince myself that I was seeing things!! That I was going crazy because The Order would have told us!! They would have put our minds at ease if he was ok!! But apparently I was wrong! And that's why you received my Howler this morning, Weasley! Because I was sure that I'm not crazy."

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Oliver stood up, interrupting Ron's feeble attempt to make sound come out of his mouth. "That was my fault. I didn't notify Ron that I was back, that I was safe. I went to the twins' place, but I didn't tell anyone else from The Order, and I'm sorry. Blame me, cause Ron had no idea I was alright."

The blonde looked like she didn't know what to say. _So this was Katie, right? A friend of Oliver's. _"We'll talk about this later." She sat down in her chair with a silent thump, and quite a bit of attitude. _She was quite pretty, and she too had a beautiful figure like Angie._

"Right," continued Ron. Oliver took that as his cue to take a seat, and did so. "So, since we're talking about those who were missing, let's anyone who has news bring it up now." He looked around the room, waiting.

"I have." Lissy looked to Oliver, who once again stood up. "Lavender Brown."

Hushed whispers erupted in the room, and Lissy heard someone say that the girl had been missing for three months. Lissy looked up to see that George's eyes were red and glossy, and Ron seemed interested. "Quiet!" he shouted, and everyone immediately obeyed. "Well, the news?"

Oliver took a deep breath. "She was a prisoner at a work camp, and then one day she was taken out by a death eater in charge, never to return."

Grief seemed to rush over everyone in the room. No whispers, no tears, but sadness on every face.

Ron sighed. "I feared so."

He waved his wand and glasses appeared in front of everyone at the table. Wine bottles began to pour their contents into each glass, and then Ron took a glass, handing another to his brother next to him, and raised it into the air. Lissy grabbed hers, and did the same with everyone else.

"To Miss Brown, a stealthy, passionate, loyal friend." Everyone muttered their agreement with Ron, and drank to the memory of the girl. Lissy only sipped the drink, trying her best not to grimace at the taste.

Once everyone placed their glasses back on the table surface, Oliver stood once again. Everyone looked at him, in surprise.

"You know of another person?" asked the man across from Lissy, who had a round face and buck teeth.

"Yes. Susan Bones." At this everyone erupted into loud whispers, nothing was hushed. Lissy felt her stomach sink to the floor. _Oh, Susie._ The blonde haired girl next to the man who questioned Oliver had a painful look on her face.

"What of Susie?" she asked.

"She was killed by death eaters in her apartment."

"NO!" the blonde kicked back her seat and stood across from Oliver. He looked sorry, but she was angry. _She must have been close to Susie,_ Lissy thought. "She's just missing. Taken captive, we didn't find her, her- Well her place wasn't a great big mess like yours was! And you're her fine and dandy! How could you figure-"

"There was a witness. I'm sorry, Abbott."

"No! That's not possible! When, what-"

"When we first found out she was missing. I know it wasn't a mess, that's because they surprised her without her wand. They made quick work of it. I'm sorry, Abbott."

"But she was a Secret-Keeper!" shouted someone from the other end of the table.

"Yeah! Ernie's right!" continued another man from that end of the table. "That's the other part! If they got to her, wouldn't they know about here, by now?! Wouldn't they have-"

"Are you suggesting that Susie would give us up to those assholes?!" shouted the girl, Abbott.

"No, that's not what Terry meant, it's just anyone under enough of the Cruciatus would give up something, and the fact that she's a Secret-Keeper just makes the situation graver!"

"Susie would say nothing! She would-she'd – she would-"

"Hannah," the man next to her stood, and wrapped the blonde in his arms, as she began to silently sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Oliver repeated.

"Who was the witness?" asked Ron.

"Oh, erm-" Oliver looked down at Lissy. She felt the stares of everyone around the table on her, and the sinking feeling in her stomach reappeared.

"I was." She stood, and many people gasped. Oliver put his hand on her back, for support. She looked at him, and he nodded her on encouragingly.

"A muggle?" someone asked.

"I've been friends with Susie for almost three years, we write to each other, I was spending time here with her in London."

"You, you're her American friend?" asked the blonde from her place in her friend's arms.

"Yeah. I was with her, out of nowhere the door was busted in, and three men started shooting spells and stuff at us. We tried to hide behind the couch, and she told me to stay there. She tried to run into her room, I thought she must have had a gun or something, but I guess it was her wand she was after. But they caught her, and they, well- they put the Cruciatus Curse on her." Lissy felt like ice was traveling down her spine, remembering the sound of her friend's screams, but no tears came to her eyes. She had trained herself well.

"You!" Lissy was surprised to hear Ron scream, and point at a man sitting next to Hannah. He looked interested in Lissy's story, but not entirely consumed by it like nearly everyone else in the room. "You knew about an attack on Bones, and you said nothing to us!"

"Weasley," the man said in an amused tone. "You think if we knew about this-"

"You're gonna pretend you had no idea?!" shouted someone else from the table.

" 'All Death Eaters know of all attacks', didn't you say that once?! You should've known about this one you filthy murderous-"

The man stood, in an almost elegant manner, his muscular body emanating some demand for respect, yet he wasn't appearing to receive any in present company. _Death Eater, _Lissy thought. _Was he one of them? _"If I would have known about an attack on a Secret-Keeper I would have told you!"

"He didn't know anything, neither did I." Another tall man stood, he however wasn't as built as the other man, and he had a lot less muscle, and was very thin. "This one must not have been a priority, or anything of vague interest to most Death Eaters. We haven't even heard any bragging on anyone's part about killing her, or getting anything out of her-"

"She didn't say anything." Lissy's voice was quiet, yet everyone seemed to have heard her. She took a second to look around before she continued. "They killed her quickly. They didn't torture her, they didn't ask her anything. They didn't ask me anything either. They just killed her, and the next thing I knew I was in a prison place."

"A work camp." Oliver explained. He began to rub small circles in her back, and it was very calming.

"But then why didn't we find her body?" asked one of the men who had been accusing the others of keeping secrets.

"I don't know. But Lissy said she heard them recite the killing curse, a flash of green and then she was still." Oliver looked back to the still sobbing Hannah with a sympathetic expression. "They dispparated before she could see what they did to her body. I'm sorry, Abbott." He reached across the table, with his free hand, and placed it on the sobbing girl's arm. She nodded silently. He stood upright again, and nodded to Lissy. Together they took their seats again; his hand however remained on her back. She could feel the warmth and comfort from it, and tried her best not to make sudden movements to make him move it.

"Nott, Pucey," Ron returned his nearly angry gaze back to the two men who were still standing. "You're sure you've heard nothing about this around your meetings-"

"No." The tall, muscular man said._ So, _Lissy figured, _he's a spy for them, and so is his friend. A spy for The Order, that must be very dangerous._ Lissy couldn't help but notice that he was about her age, and also quite handsome. _But why in the world, _thought Lissy, _have I been noticing all the good-looking guys recently. Is it just a wizard thing?_ "And I promise, had we heard about it you'd all have known."

"You have to trust us." said the other man, slowly taking his seat again. "I know we're double-crossing, filthy, murderous, purebloods and all, but we're on your side. In case you don't remember, it was at a meeting here that it was suggested I get branded with this damn mark in the first place, to gain real trust and respect from the other Death Eaters, my father, and Voldemort himself. I know Pucey was already there, so maybe have some reservations about him, fine. But I've been working with you since the start. I've put my arse on the line for you. I've walked straight into the lion's den, to get information and help The Order. It'd be nice to get some faith from someone aside from Potter."

"Especially since Potter's hiding his face, and refuses to be here to stick up for us," snarled the other man, also returning to his seat.

"You leave Harry out of this, you hear?" Ron's voice was a lot calmer, and yet he was obviously disturbed by what the other man said. He took a few deep breaths, and then carried on "So, now that Susan's….Well, now all those of you who she has told directly about her parent's estate, well you're now Secret-Keepers for that location. I believe that's about eight people. I'll wish to speak with you all before you leave here today. But right now," he reached down, and raised his glass with wine into the air again. "To Miss Bones, a devoted, intelligent, cheerful ally."

Everyone muttered their agreement, and drank to the memory of her too. Lissy raised the glass to her lips, and whispered "I'll miss you Susie" before taking a real drink of the nasty alcohol. She didn't grimace as it soared down her throat, she did it out of respect for her friend.

"Right then, so any more news about missing persons?" asked Ron. He looked around at everyone else, who were doing the same thing. "Alright then. On to the most pressing thing on everyone's minds right now. The break-in at the Ministry last night. Kingsley."

The tall man who had been part of the small group with Ron and Oliver's professor stood, and made a sort of bow to Ron.

"As most of you know," he said in a very deep voice, but it was smooth none the less, and quite intimidating, "last night someone broke into the records office at the Auror Office." Lissy felt Oliver tense next to her at this news. He didn't remove his hand from her back, though. "As far as we are aware, nothing was stolen from there, however they were looking for something specific. They proceeded to ransack Head Auror Robards' office, and a file was taken from there."

"What was it?" asked the old woman who was Oliver's professor.

The man seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. "It was the file on Aurors who had just completed their training." At this he turned to Ron, who seemed to be pale in the face. "Why they wanted this, I'm not sure. I can only guess it is one of two things."

"You mean," shouted a tall, older man from the center of the table. He looked rather like a goat in Lissy's opinion, with his gray hair and beard, "that either they want to recruit young new Aurors, or they're going to take them out, get them out of the way sooner than later?"

Hushed whispers again seemed to erupt around her, and Lissy couldn't help but notice the agitation on Oliver's face, which was mirrored on that of Ron and George at the head of the table.

"Yes," sighed the man, "those would appear the two obvious reasons for this."

"Well, have we got any clue as to who it was?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There was no record of anyone entering the Ministry last night after closing, and I know for a fact that the office was secure when I left at nine o'clock. Whoever it was-"

"Must work for the Ministry, and was there before closing, and left after." Finished a paled Ron.

"I've been saying it," a black-haired woman with rosy cheeks interjected. "I've been saying it for years now. They need to come up with a system similar to the Muggle's Security Camera System! A record should be taken of the magical signature of a person every time they enter a room in The Ministry! But no, they wouldn't hear of it. How stupid are they. Then things like this happen and there's no way to know who the hell is infiltrating our ranks!"

"I know, Hestia, but there is nothing that can be done as of now," replied the tall man. "Naturally, a full blown investigation has been launched, seeing as they took the record from the Head Auror's Office, they surely will not rest until they get that file back. I know we said we wouldn't leave these types of investigations to The Ministry, alone, so I'll be assigning a group to lead an investigation from here. Are there any volunteers?"

It was dead silent for almost thirty seconds before two hands shot into the air: the man sitting next to Oliver, and another man, across from him.

"Right, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Davies. Seeing as you two are newly trained Aurors, I did expect it. Are there any others? I do think three will be enough. Ah, Mr. Boot, yes this will do. After, we will talk specifics." He nodded to Ron, and took a seat.

"Ok," Ron began, "so now the next matter of business is the appointment of Angelina Johnson to the apprenticeship under Madam Hooch at Hogwarts, it is with much congratulations that we send her forth," a ring of applause echoed through the room, and Lissy noticed Angie blushing as Fred leaned in and whispered something to her. Once it died down, Ron continued. "Yes, it's great. But we all know there is more to the job than just the students. Which means that you keep an eye on those other apprentices who are likely to try something stupid. I know Professor McGonagall has expressed uneasy feelings about Marcus Flint, seeing as he is a known Death Eater, thanks to Nott," the man referred to inclined his head graciously, "and we need to make sure we keep tabs on him. So Angie, you'll have a lot of sneaking around to do, follow that damn Slytherin scum and make sure he hurts no students. We don't want another Carrow possibility."

At this, Lissy noticed many of the younger people, her age, in the room shuddered. _What was a 'Carrow possibility'?_

"And now, we'll be hearing a report and a proposition from Oliver Wood." Ron stepped back from the table, as Oliver took a deep breath next to Lissy before standing up and addressing the room once again.

"So, I suppose I'll start with the beginning."

Everyone seemed to be very intent on listening to Oliver, and Lissy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. _She had told her story to the people, and that was hard enough. But this seemed to be something they had expected from him. How was he feeling about being captured at all, about his time there, about what he must have seen, and felt? Now he had to relive it, because he was likely going to say everything that happened once he got there. _She took a deep breath in nervousness for him.

"After a late running practice, I got to my place and started to run the shower. As I was leaning over the sink, I heard someone blast my door in. I ran there, and there were four of them, all masked. We started dueling, and I managed to knock off one of their masks, it was Rockwood. Then I stunned two of them, so it was just Rockwood and another. Well, after a bit, they hit me with a hex, and they got me. The first thing they did was take my wand from me. Then they apparated me somewhere, I didn't know where because they had a bag over my head, had me bound and gagged. I could hear Rockwood saying stupid stuff, and then another familiar voice, and I knew Jugson was one of the others. When they finally pulled the bag off me, I was in a small room, a cell. Jugson removed his mask, and proceeded to…..try to get me to talk. I didn't say anything. Not like I had much to tell, really. But then after a few hours of they stopped questioning, and just continue with their- er… tactics. Another couple of hours and they decided to move me. They had me in the middle of some corridor, and I caught a glimpse of my wand in Rockwood's pocket. I made a reach for it, and sure enough I got it. I knocked him on his feet, but before long someone came rushing in to help, I recognized him right away. It was Dolohov," for the first time in his story, Oliver took a deep breath. He seemed almost pained to go on. "The one who killed Professor Lupin." Again he took a deep breath.

No one moved. No one made a sound. But again, Lissy noticed the look of grief etched on every face. _Dolohov murdered one of their teachers. That must be hard. And knowing the kind of man Dolohov was, Lissy felt bad for the teacher, he must have met a harsh death. _

"They disarmed me, taking my wand away again, and threw me in another cell, but this one wasn't empty. Lissy was in there." He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him, encouragingly. "We were in there for a while, just the two of us, and she told me about Bones. She didn't know she was a witch at the time, she didn't know I was a wizard, but yeah. And then Dolohov and Rockwood came back, took Lissy away and proceeded to try to get me to talk again. They asked me about Headquarters. They asked me about Potter's whereabouts. They asked me about rogue Death Eaters. They asked me about nearly everything you could think of. They spent the whole day at it, but I didn't say anything. Then they moved me into a room full of other men, all seemingly muggle. I didn't recognize not one face there." He took another deep breath.

Lissy knew how hard it was to watch so many people, who look dejected, painful and hopeless. She remembered feeling that way herself after a while. She tried to push the image of the others in the prison out of her mind, she didn't want to think of that feeling, of that atmosphere at all.

"They're being worked to the bone though. The next morning they moved us all into a large room, making cauldrons by hand, producing potions. I didn't recognize a lot of them, the smells were all fused together, it was difficult to distinguish among them. But I did recognize Polyjuice Potion, as well as Draught of Living Death and Dreamless Sleep." Lissy recognized Dreamless Sleep as something she had read about in 'Advanced Potion Making', it would provide the drinker with exactly what it was called: a dreamless sleep through the night. "I tried to take some of the Dreamless Sleep, but it didn't matter because it wasn't complete by the time it came around to me. Anyway the point is, they're making these potions, I can only guess what for. Either they're creating a business and opening an apothecary, or they're using them themselves, for something dangerous. At the end of the day they move everyone back to the large rooms to sleep, or whatever. And the next day they return them to work. Each morning they'd take me out, and try to get me to talk again. I didn't give up anything. After almost a week, on my way back to the large room for the night, I ran into Lissy, Ren and Teri. They were escaping. They'd got a hold of three wands, and were trying to use them against the wizards on guard. I knew it wouldn't work, but I grabbed the wand Lissy had, which I instantly knew was my own, and apparated out of there. I took us to the flat above the Weasley's shop. They took us in, took care of us. And that's the end of the story."

Lissy watched him, breathing deep breaths, and then shallow ones, and then deep breaths, and then shallow. _Was he ok?_

"There were Dementors there, I felt them. But they didn't affect the Death Eaters at all. It's strange, but they didn't."

_Dementors,_ Lissy thought,_ those were the old guards to the prison, they sucked souls out, made it feel like you'd never be happy again… she did feel that every once in a while. But why hadn't she seen these cloaked things around?_

"As far as who's in charge, I'd say anyone who was involved in the First War. A lot of the wizards I saw were young, too young to have been involved in the First War, but too old to have gone to Hogwarts with many of us here tonight. They're in the middle. That would make sense of why they stole the file on newly trained Aurors. They're trying to ring in more younger wizards and witches. Anyway, I'd say Dolohov and Rockwood are the two in charge. I didn't see many others I recognized on their side either though. Like I said, Jugson was there every day. And I think I may have seen the back of Lucius Malfoy for a second."

"Malfoy stops by the work camps every once in a while. The Dark Lord has assigned him to be overseer of them." Lissy looked between the muscular man and Oliver, who were sharing a look of loathing.

"And what do you know about the camps, _Pucey_?" Oliver flung the man's name at him like it was a hard baseball.

He smirked, which unnerved Lissy. "I've already given reports about the topic, _Wood._" He too spat the name out. "But for your benefit, I'll repeat it now. I've said that only those who are directly involved in the camps knows what goes on there. All I know is that you're right, the Dark Lord has trusted his older servants with the task of running the places. They were responsible for getting others to help guard them. I don't know where any of them are, and I don't know what is done at each one."

"I was approached by Mulciber to join him at one." The man next to Pucey spoke up. "I denied it. He promised I could have unlimited access to young muggle girls." He looked to Lissy, Teri and Ren, and Lissy could feel the girls next to her tremble under the man's eyes. But when Lissy looked at him closely, he was offering a sympathetic look to them. "And then I socked him in the face."

A few of those around them took in annoyed breaths, and Oliver looked down at the girls apologetically.

"Well, I want to take them down." Oliver said, composing himself and turning to the room at large. "I'm not going to rest until every single one of these camps is closed, and the muggles and wizards there are set free. As well as every Death Eater involved dead."

The muscular man, Pucey let out a small laugh. "I didn't know you were so keen on murder, Wood."

"When you've seen what I've seen, you would feel the same way."

"Oh, I've seen what you've seen, I've seen worse than you have. I've seen more than you could imagine-"

"Adrian." His friend warned him.

"You forget I've been to the Dark Lord's Courtyard-"

"Adrian.."

"I've seen not only torture," he continued, standing up, "and heard not only cries of pain-"

"Pucey!"

"I've seen not only rape, and heard not only cries of humiliation-"

"PUCEY DAMNIT!" the other man stood up and shoved his friend into his seat by his shoulders.

Everyone around the table had looks of disgust and outrage. Lissy realized she was trembling, her body was shaking, and next to her she knew Teri and Ren were too. Oliver's eyes were blazing with fury.

Pucey looked up at his angry friend, who was taking many deep breaths trying to control himself. "Nott, I'm-"

He shook his head. Then he turned to Oliver. "Look, if you want to get these camps shut down, then you can count me in."

Oliver's gratitude showed on his face, and he nodded his head. "I'll need quite the team, and just so everyone is aware, the three girls next to me are muggles, all captured there for different periods of time, and all insisting that they also help."

Lissy looked around to the nodding heads at the table, many of them with sad looks of pity. Then, a man at the end of the table stood, joining Nott and Oliver.

"I'll help."

"Thank you Macmillan."

Lissy saw Katie stand, and also pledge her dedication to the task. Before she knew it, nearly half the table were standing, among them the twins and Angie, the gray old man, Hannah and her friend, a very pretty Indian girl, and the woman who wanted cameras in the ministry. Everyone seemed to have a true dedication to the cause, all outraged at what they heard Oliver describe, _and they didn't even know the half of it. _Lissy stood, holding Teri's hand, as her friends also stood with her. Oliver looked to them each with a small smile, and then he returned his gaze to the table with a look of determination and purpose.

* * *

**So how did it go? I really wanna know what you think... i hope it flowed ok, and I hope if it's confusing you let me know so I can change that! :)**


	10. Accents and Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Accents and Death Eaters

Lissy plopped down onto the couch in Fred and George's living room, Oliver following suit. Ren and Teri had said goodnight and turned in. George was taking a shower, and Fred had gone home with Angie. The meeting had been very tense, it was obvious that some of those attending didn't like others, and that the topics which came up were very touchy. After Oliver had assembled his team at the end of the meeting, he gave an order to have a meeting in two days to go over details of the work camps and plans of action.

Lissy had met Katie, who nearly gave Oliver a bruise as she repeatedly punched his chest for not having reported his safe return. Lissy could tell that she was very concerned for Oliver, who had continuously apologized to her. She finally gave up yelling at him, and introduced herself to Lissy, Teri and Ren. She expressed her sympathies about their situations, and having been taken captive by what she referred to as 'crazy-ass psychos who get off on torture and humiliation'. Of course, this phrase sparked amused laughs from the man named Adrian Pucey, as he waited for his friend, Nott who shook Oliver's hand and promised to be at the meeting in two days.

"You're not gonna go to sleep?" Oliver asked, looking to Lissy interested.

"No, I don't think I can sleep even if I went in there with them and laid down."

"Oh." He looked at his hands which sat in his lap, playing with them.

"Do you have bad dreams?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but Lissy couldn't help but ask. She had terrible dreams the night before, despite waking up in a chipper mood. The feeling of being in a real bed had been a relief for her, but she couldn't shake the eerie feeling of the dream. She heard screams from men, and women; she saw the man Dolohov, who was so close to having tortured her in that room before Oliver appeared.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, it's just-erm, I had a nightmare last night. I didn't ask the girls, I didn't even tell them because I didn't want them to worry about me. I know they had worse experiences than I did. I just…" she sighed. "I don't know."

"It's ok. I understand, I mean, yeah. I did. I had a bad dream last night. It was pretty bad." Lissy looked up from the floor, to see that he was staring at his hands in his lap. His brows were furrowed in concentration, or embarrassment, Lissy couldn't be sure which.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it you don't-"

"No. It's not that. I mean," he looked up at Lissy. "are you ok? You want to talk about it?"

Lissy nodded, "I just wasn't sure if it made me weak or something to-"

"Not at all." Oliver leaned over, taking her hand in his. She smiled at the warmth of his hand, and the gentleness of his thumb rubbing small circles over the back of her hand. "It doesn't make you weak. You had horrible experiences there. I was only there for almost a week, I can't imagine the things you've went through."

Lissy could tell that he was sincerely sorry that she had ever gone through what she had. She looked into his beautifully brown eyes, and saw that there was concern, along with something else she couldn't quite place.

"You've been incredibly brave. Dealing with everything, and retelling it all to everyone, especially tonight." He was still looking into her eyes as he spoke, only reassuring her of the sincerity of his words.

"I wouldn't call it bravery, I'd call it discipline." She was whispering, as he was slowly inching forward, his eyes still locked on hers.

"I think you're brave." He whispered back, and finally his eyes shifted from hers, only to focus on her lips, which were now moving closer to his.

He slowly looked back into her eyes as he was close enough that she felt his minty breath on her lips, and she was able to see what else was glinting in his eyes; it wasn't love, or lust, or anything like that, she hardly knew him after all, but it was affection, an obvious store of his care for her. She breathed in his scent, and reveled in it for a brief moment, recalling the moment in the bookstore, when they had been this close, and she had hesitated then. _But not now, she wouldn't hesitate now_.

She closed the miniscule distance between their lips, and kissed him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips to his, and he deepened the kiss. She felt her heartbeat increase rapidly as his hand gently squeezed hers tighter, and his other hand cupped her face. She leaned into his hand, still deepening their kiss. He slowly pulled away from her when their need for air became too much; her eyes still closed, she smiled. She felt incredibly lightheaded, he had done that to her. _He had made her feel so wonderful. His amazingly pink lips had performed the best kiss she had ever been given. It was careful, not too harsh, and still held some passion. It was perfect._

She opened her eyes, and saw him smiling back at her. He leaned in again, and placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips, pulling back and smiling again. She _loved his smile, she decided that right then and there_. Her face flushed as his gaze never wavered, and she looked down at their clasped hands. He lifted her chin with his free hand, so that she was again looking into his eyes, and he smiled.

"You, Lissy Stone, are one amazingly brave person. You've gone through a lot, and kept your head about it. You've learned about something you've always thought impossible, and have come to accept it, you've come to accept me. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." He nodded, still smiling.

Her stomach fluttered at the utterance of her two favorite words in the English language from him, in that incredible accent. _Ren and Teri had been right. He had a very sexy accent_. She laughed at herself.

"What?" He asked, slight confusion coming over his face.

"Oh, it's nothing." She smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand lightly. "Thank you, Oliver."

At his name she saw his smile grow wider. Now it was her turn to be confused. "What?"

"It's just…I really like hearing you say my name, especially with your accent." He blushed.

She laughed again, and leaned in and kissed him. _She could really get used to kissing him so much! _"Well, I'll have to say it a lot then, won't I _Oliver_?" She stressed his name, and he smiled wickedly before kissing her softly again. "You want to know something funny?"

"Mmm?"

"I really like hearing you say 'of course', in your accent." It was silent for a moment as they both looked at each other, and then they broke out laughing hysterically. _So she liked his accent, and he liked hers. And they both obviously liked each other's lips, she could tell by the smile on his face after the first kiss, and the many small ones they had shared over the course of the last sixty seconds. _This thought only made her laugh harder and longer, and he continued to laugh with her as if it were contagious.

"What's so funny?"

Oliver and Lissy both turned to see George standing behind the couch, clad in sleeping pants and a long t-shirt, his hair still damp from his shower.

"Nothing." Lissy said, blushing slightly and looking away. She missed the raised eyebrow George sent in Oliver's direction when he saw their hands still clasped. But Oliver didn't release it, and she missed the smile he sent back at his friend.

"Right, so Lissy, what'd you think of the meeting?" George asked, as he came around the side of the couch, placing a chair from the dining table in front of them and sitting in it.

"Oh, well actually I wanted to ask about that Nott guy…"

"Theodore Nott." Oliver answered.

"His friend and he are spies, right? Or...well you said something about rogue Death Eaters, so I guess I was wondering which they are more of, spies for you or strays from them? Because I know there are differences."

"Well," Oliver replied. "Theo Nott wasn't a Death Eater, even though his father was. Actually, that's the main reason he wasn't, said he didn't want to be anything like his old man. So he joined The Order straight out of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he was already of age. He tended to get along with Harry, and but he was the only one who really ever trusted the kid. That is, until someone came up with a proposition for him at a meeting about eight months ago. I believe it was Smith who suggested it, and then Macmillan jumped on it. They said that if he was really devoted to The Order, he'd be willing to be a spy for us, get information from his dad, and get in with other Death Eaters, so we could get some inside information. At that point, we only had one known spy for The Order, and he had just been killed in the battle at Hogwarts a month before. He agreed, after a lot of thinking of course. Harry wasn't too keen about it, in fact he told him not to do it. But Nott was tired of everyone questioning him, and he thought this would get them off his back."

"It didn't." said George. "It just gave them more excuses to ride him every meeting, under the pretense that he wasn't trying hard enough, he didn't get good enough information."

"So they finally decided he should get the mark, show the ultimate sign of devotion, to Voldemort it would be to him, to The Order, it would mean unwavering dedication to his role as spy, a willingness to go all the way to do his job."

"And he did it. Thing is, it still didn't get them to trust him. It got me, that's for sure, and Ollie here too. Fred's got his reservations about Nott, and so does Ron, but I believe him."

"A lot of the other members started to trust him, because who in their right mind would do something like that after having spoken so vehemently against it, unless to truly help, and show dedication? And then he pulled in Pucey."

George snorted. "Well, Pucey, Adrian Pucey was in my year at Hogwarts, and to be honest, I never pegged him for the Death Eater Type. He was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, but he wasn't an arse to us ever, surprising for a Slytherin. Anyway, he did end up joining the Death Eaters, and he only joined us because of Nott. The two talked a lot I guess, and Pucey started to show he was drifting from the ideology of it all, started to be disgusted by the others, and Nott tested him, laughed at him, told him maybe he should join The Order. They laughed it off, but only two weeks later Pucey shows up at the shop here, telling me and Fred that he knew we were part of The Order, and he wanted to join. We didn't realize at the time he was a Death Eater, so we took him to Headquarters, and he met with Harry. I guess he told Harry all about the situation, and then Harry and Shacklebolt did some stuff, I guess they used Veritaserum. They trusted him, but held off on telling him about Nott's allegiance until a good three months, making sure he wouldn't double cross him. And he hasn't. He's been with us for about five months now, and between the two of them, we've been able to come up with a lot of information saving a lot of people who would otherwise have been killed."

"So I guess you could say Pucey's a bit more of a stray, but Nott, well I have no doubt him, he's our man."

"I see. I could tell, I mean, just by the way they acted tonight."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a while, and then something else came to Lissy's mind. "So, what about that break-in? What exactly do you think they're doing with that list?"

George sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know," started Oliver. "I mean, it's completely possible that they're gonna try to get to them, try to get their minds in sync with theirs, but the thing is that they're Aurors, well Junior Aurors I guess, only straight out of training. But they know how to deal with dark wizards like them, it won't be an easy job to get them to change allegiance."

"And they should know that," George interrupted. "Which is why I don't think that's what they're after. I think they're trying to get rid of them."

Oliver shook his head, and glanced out the window. He seemed to lose himself for a while in the dark night sky. Lissy and George watched him, expecting him to say something. But he only sighed again, still staring intently out the window. Lissy rubbed circles into the back of his hand, sensing that he needed to be comforted, she could tell he was upset about this.

"I know so many of them," he finally said, looking away from the window and down at the floor. "the Aurors who just finished training, old friends and new ones, and I just… I don't want anything to happen to them. They're all hard working, with their hearts in the right places, and I know they can take care of themselves, but their entire files were taken. It's really disheartening."

"I know, mate." Said George. "But like you said, they can take care of themselves, it'll be alright. And there's an Auror team as well as a team of Order members working on it, we'll get the file back, and we'll get protection for them, don't worry."

"Thanks, George." Oliver half-smiled but the concern was still evident on his face.

After another few minutes of silence, the sound of a door opening had them all turning to the hall. Teri was standing there, in pajama pants and a long t shirt from George, and she smiled at the three of them.

"Lissy, are you gonna go to bed?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," she turned to Oliver and smiled. "I think I should."

He nodded his agreement, and they both stood up. "I'll find you something to wear."

The two of them walked into Fred's bedroom, where Oliver would be sleeping for the night as George put his chair back at the table, and grabbed some blankets for his night on the couch. Teri went back into George's room.

"So," Oliver moved to Fred's closet, and opened a drawer with pajama clothes. He pulled out a long red t shirt that said 'U-No-Poo' on it. She laughed, remembering that it was a product of theirs, and took it from Oliver. He smiled at her, and leaned in. He whispered "Goodnight, Lissy" into her ear, and she shivered from the sensation of his breath on her ear. She smiled at him, and kissed him quickly on the cheek, before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Final Exams had me for a while, and so did moving out of my dorm and back home. (not that i unpacked yet or anything, just the adjustment! haha) anyway, i promise it will never be so long between updates again! well, hope you liked it, how was their first kiss? let me know if it's not exactly romantic. haha that's what i was going for, he was calling her brave, and she didn't agree, and then he kissed her to shut her up, and then with her silence was able to say just how brave she was. haha corny, maybe. but let me know! ;) please.**


	11. Author's Note

A/N: I know, it's been nearly a year since I've updated this, and I feel horrible. Writer's block and real life have got in the way, and it makes writing and updating very difficult. However, I've been getting back into the swing of things, and I intend on picking this story back up again. Now, I'm deleting this account for personal reasons, but I will be creating a new one, under a name similar to my old one, and the story will be revised, revamped, and some parts rewritten, and reposted there. Anyone still interested in it is encouraged to look it up in… I'd say about two weeks. I'll be reposting the first chapter, under the title 'The New Order: A Hidden Operation'. I am sorry for the disappearance, but I hope there's still somebody out there still interested. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
